Hogwarts goes multinational
by Seele Esser Deutsch
Summary: All the nations in the world possess some quantity of magic. If left untrained this magic could become dangerous. So, on request of Albus Dumbledore himself, England and other countries are forced to attend Hogwarts as third years or face the consequences. But the golden trio are in that year, so something bad is bound to happen. Based on PoA - COMPLETELY DISBANDED!
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to replace the old version for a couple of reasons.

The quality was lacked and some thing were under/over explained.

The idea has been used so many times, it is almost boring and totally cliche.

I have no more inspiration for the older version.

I have come up with abetter and more original idea.

I am sorry for those who liked my older version but hopefully you will like this one more.

Chapter 1

England bit his lip nervously as he looked at the paper in front of him. This mere sheet of paper taunted him and made him want to lay down and cry. Sighing England put down the letter and got his own piece of paper and a pen. However he suddenly put down the pen and instead picked up a quill and a pot of ink. "Better start getting used to it." He said out loud to himself.

Dear Dumbledore

This request will be hard to answer but I will do my best. I understand the safety hazards if this does fail, but I apolagise before hand if it does not go to plan.

Arthur Kirkland.

It was probably the shortest letter he had ever sent in his life. However, he was going to have to let it slide. Then Britain rolled up the piece of paper and attached it to the leg of the overly obiedient owl which had brought the dreaded annoncement. The owl took off as soon as the paper was secure, spreading its tawny wings and gliding gracefully out of the window, which England closed behind it.

Then England picked up his mobile and starting dialling a number. "Ja, Britain, what is it?" "Hello, Germany, I need a hand with organising another world meeting. Could you help me?" There was silence for a minute. "Of course, but is there a reason behind this?" England sighed. "Yes, but it is not something I want to discuss over the phone." "Fair enough, it must be important though. How about next Friday in London? It gives us enough time to tell evryone, and people can organise themselves and let people actually get over to England." "Agreed." There was silence again. "Ok, will speak to you soon then. Auf Wiedersehen" And with that Germany hung up.

"Good thing Germany is always on hand, eh." England muttered to nimself before picking up a normal pen and getting on with some paperwork.

Time skip brought to you by the Tardis

England stood up and looked pointedly at Germany who stood up and shouted at all of the nations who were shouting, arguing and doing what they do best. The room was suddenly silent and England just wanted to run away, crawl intoa hole and die quietly. "Thank you Germany." He said as polietly as posiible. "I have a question for you all. May I ask, how many of you know what Hogwarts is?" In silence some nations raised their hands. There were the obvious ones such as Romaina and Norway, the magical nations obviously, and France, who knew through Beaxbatons and the countless Triwizard Tournaments which hadnt been played in years. There were also some unexpected ones, such as Italy, Japan and Liechtenstein.

"That is more than I thought would know." England admitted raisng an eyebrow. "For those of you who dont know, Hogwarts is a magical school at my place. Well, actually Scotlands, but seeming though there are a lot of British students it is as much mine as it is his." Suddenly Turkey raised his hand. "Yes Sadik." "Are you saying that magic is real?" He asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "Yes, and it always has been real, most of you never noticed it before." Then Switzerland raised his hand. "What does this have to do with us? Many of us have gone our whole lives unconcerned by this. Why should we start now?" England contemplated this. "Good question Vash. This is why." He took the letter from his pocket and showed everyone, however the writing was too small to be read from such a distance.

England then started to read. " Mr Kirkland. it has come to my understanding that many of the nations of the world possess magic. this could be extremely dangerous for themselves and everyone around them and I insist that they come to Hogwarts to be taught magic properly. Not all of the nations have large amounts of magic and only those listed below are the most dangrous if untaught. However, other nations may come along too, if they so wish it. Please send me a letter confirming who will be coming and who wont. Albus Dumbledore."

The room was shocked into silence. Germany spoke first. "Who is on the list Britain?" He asked quietly, obviously afraid to puncture the silence. "I will call out your names if you are on the list. If you wish to come, I will write your name down. If not, that is your choice." Silence again. "I think that the people on the list either have a large wizarding population in their country or have a lot of powerful wizards in their country. Either way it doesnt matter." More silence.

"Well lets get on with this then." England looked down at the list and nearly fainted whane he saw the name under his. "America." He said, after a long while. All heads turned to face the super power, whos eyes had widened in shock. "Seriously?" He asked. England just nodded. "Sure I suppose." England was not prepared for such a laidback answer. "Ok." England said before putting a tick beside Americas name.

"Next is, Canada." Said nation was very surprised to hear his name. "Me, really?" "Yep, you." "Um, ok. Why not?"

Half an hour passed and then England was done. "So, tell me if I miss you out, or if you are here accidentally. America, Canada, France, Russia, China, Japan, both Italies, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Poland, Spain and South Korea." There were a few mumbled agreements. "Alright then. All of you who are coming to Hogwarts come here again tomorrow night. For those of you who arent I am very sorry for dragging you along and I will pay for the fees for you to get home." And with that they all were dismissed.

England ran a hand through his messy bonde hair as he went over al of the details in his head. Today was August 20th that meant he had 11 days to sort everything out. Why did Dumbledore and everyone insist on making his life hell.

**I know, this is rubbish. However, I try.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is number 2. I understand 1 was a little rushed. For those of you who came straight on to chapter 2 please go back to chapter 1 because this story is being rewritten. Thank you and please enjoy and review.

Chapter 2

England furrowed his brow as he looked over the spell again. he practised saying the words until they effortlessly rolled off his tounge and yet he practised more. One slip up and the results could be disasterous, on a number of levels. This spell was very old and probably unstable but it was the only one that would work. And his wand was very old too which didnt help matters. It was underused and looked about ready to snap in half, but it would do until England, along with the rest of his party, were able to get to Diagon Alley.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and England sighed irratadedly as he snapped his book shut. He looked at his watch and nearly screamed out loud. It was already 1 o' clock. He was late. he took off his old cloak and shoved it in an old cupvoard. He then placed his wand into his pocket and picked up the spell book. He then left the basement, where he practised his magic, and, after locking it magically, procedded upstairs.

He opened the door to find America, Canada and France staring at him. Before they could say anything he invited them in. Soon more people started to arrive. The axis, followed by Romano and Spain. Russia and his sisters, China and South Korea. Then the Nordics. fter that was the Baltics and Poland. Then Hungary, Austria and Prussia and finally Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They all sat down in Englands rather spacious sitting room and fell silent as England entered the room. England cleared his throat. "Well, I believe this is all of us but there is something I have to do quickly."

"And what would that be, Angleterre?" France asked, delicately raising an eyebrow. "This." England answered. He quickly whipped out his wand and muttered the spell perfectly. There was a flash of orange light which slowly faded. "What the hell?" America screeched. Then he looked down at his body. "OMG. England what did you do to me?" he whined, looking down at his body, which was now a lot smaller, like that of a 13 year old. The other nations quickly realised this and started shouting and complaining. The only people who remained unchanged were Liechtenstein and Latvia who already had very childlike bodies anyway.

"Please be quiet." A rather high voice called out. Everyone was extremely confused until they saw England who had also been made younger by his own spell. "Like, what did you do to us Britain?" Poland asked, flicking his hair which looked slightly longer now. "I changed us all into 13 year olds, duh." England said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in a very ungentelmanly fashion. "I think he means why." Germany said, looking at England with a look which showed that he wanted answers. "That is simple." England started. "You see, Hogwarts is a school for children aged 11-17." He put some emphasis on the word children. "So, we couldnt go as adults, could we?" There were a few murmmered agreements. "Why 13? Why not 17?" Germany asked, still pressing for answers. "Well." England said rubbing his neck. "That is slightly more complicated." He admitted.

"What do you mean, complicated?" Germany asked, fear and shock showing in his icy blue eyes. "Wel, it would look very strange if a load of foreign wizards turned up at Hogwarts. Couldnt the French, Italian and Spanish students go yo Beaxbatons? Couldnt the Scandinavian ones go to Durmstrang? So a cover story was created." England said hesitantly. "By whom?" Norway asked. "Dumbledore. He will be telling the students that we are the greatest, smartest and most skilled 13 year old wizards in our countries and the world. We would be going to Hogwarts as extra curriculum or something like that." The room was shocked into silence.

"Does it not occur to you that most of us dont know magic?" Germany asked. England sighed, finding it very hard to roll his eyes. "You all know magic and some of you have already been taught." Silence, again. "Canada and America both went to Hogwarts when they were younger, though they may not remember it. All of the Nordics wentto Durmstrang at some point and Italy and Romano both went to Beauxbatons when they were younger, along with Spain and France. Oh yeah there was this other fellow too, dont remember his name though." England looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging it off.

The next two hours led to England explaining everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, ehich was relevant, to the nations. He explained the housing system and Quidditch, for the ones who didnt know. He also told them the whole plan which was pretty basic and complicated at the same time. "Last thing, we still have a visit to make." England said, finally. "Where too?" Asked Austria, evidently glad that Englands lesson/lecture was over. Englands eyes flashed and he grinned hugely. "Diagon Alley."

Time skip brought to you by flying chocolate bunny

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." England said proudly, revealing the long, twisting, colourful street behind the magical arc. There were a few intakes of breaths and a lot of gasps. "Can we get everything here?" asked Germany, looking down at his list which he had recieved, along with the acceptance letter, whilst England had been talking earlier. "Yep. But first, we need to change our money. As I said before, Euro's, Dollar's, Kroma's and anything else you may use will not be accepted here. You have to change them to the wizards currency, which I have told you about." So the large group followed England to Gringotts. "Charming." Canada said, after reading the less than cheery message by the banks doors.

In no time the group had got there money changed and were being let go in groups between 2's and 5's. Germany, Italy, Prussia, Austria and Hungary were in one group. Spain and Romano went together, as did the Baltics along with Poland. Ukraine, Russia and Belarus grouped together and so did the Nordics. Then, much to the disatisfaction of both China and Japan, the three Asians went left England, America and France, who had a hard time choosing between his FACE gang, or Spain and Romano. "Be back at the shop at the time I said. No later and remember only one pet, if you decide to get one. Oh and by the way, human names only." And they dispersed.

Germanys group

"Ve~ Germany, when we have finished, can we get some pasta?" Italy asked, skipping alongside the blonde German. "Ja, whatever floats your boat." Germany sighed out. "I look so cute. It seems like forever when we were kids. Hey Eliza, can you remember when we all thought you were a guy?" Prussia said, grinning as he stared at Hungary. "Yes, but now I get the chance to actually live as a teenage girl, something I completely missed out on before." This shut Prussia up.

"Here. We should get our robes first." Austria said, nodding towards Madam Malkins robes. "Ja, that sounds like the most reasonable thing to do." Germany agreed and his group headed towards the robe shop.

Nordics

"I wanna get a pet. Lets go get a pet each guys." Denmark said, a huge grin plastered on his face as he turned to his fellow Nordics. "Sure, sounds great." Finland agreed. The other three just nodded, such optimists. "Come on, lets get going." Denmark said, literally running into the crowd. the other four were shocked by this and started running so as not to lose the Dane. "I swear, when we catch up with him." Grumbled Norway.

They met him just outside of the magical mangere. "Come on guys. You are so slow." They opened the door to reveal a small shop which was literally packed with animals. There was a man already being served so they waited behind a group of kids who looked about 13. One had really red hair, nother long bushy brown hair and the last one messy black hair. The red head noticed them and turned around in shock. "Hey, do you guys go to our school?" He asked, causing his two friends to turn around also. "Do you mean Hogwarts? If so then yes." Finland answered, an ever present smile on his face.

"Thats so cool. What year?" asked the girl with the brown hair. "Third." Sweden grunted. "That's starnge. I havent seen you about." The other boy asked. "That is because we are part of an excahge progamme. I think the headmaster will explain more at school." Denmark said. "Oh, awesome. My name is Ron Weasley by the way." He said grinning hugely. "My name's Hermione Granger." The girl said. "And I'm Harry Potter." The last said. The Nordics obviously recognised Harry's name but didnt over react. "I am Mathias Kohler. This is Lukas Bondevik, Emil Steilsson, Tino Vainamoinen and Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Come on Mathias. We have to choose our pets. We did just run all the way from the bank for this." Norway said, tugging impatiently at Denmarks sleeve. Then he suddenly remembered his manners and turned back to the three kids. "Nice to meet you, but we do have a time limit. Arthur and Ludwig will be really angry if we overrun." Harry, Ron and Hermione just smiled at the five nordics and said "The pleasure is all mine" etc, before going up to the till.

Finland pulled Sweden off to look at the cats whilst Iceland went to look at the birds. However Norway pulled Denmark to the side. "Look, this may seem brash, but I dont want you buddting up to Harry Potter or his friends ok." Norway said seriously, staring at Denmark emotionlessly. "Why not? They seem nice enough." Denmrk argued, raising an eyebrow and glaring at Norway. "because, those kids are very... inquisitive. The last thing we need is for them to somehow find out what we are and telling the whole school. There is a reason that we started keeping our identities secret you know." Norway answered, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Why arent you telling the others this then?" Denmark pressed. Norway groaned. "Because you were the only ones talking to them. Well, you were certainatley speaking to them most. I am only trying to protect us. Every single one of us, not just our family." And with that he walked off to join Iceland to find a bird.

Because I am lazy, here are all the wands.

England- Larch with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and one quarter inches, hard.

America- Walnut with a Dragon heartstring core at 13 inches, rigid.

Canada- Cypress with a Unicorn hair corn at 14 and a half inches, quite flexible.

France- Sycamore with a Dragon heartstring core at 14 and a half inches, quite bendy.

Russia- Rowan with a Phoenix feather core at 13 inches, unbending.

China- Dogwood with a Unicorn hair core at 10 inches, unyielding.

Japan- Hazel with a Unicorn hair core at 10 inches, hard.

N. Italy- Cyrpess with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and a half inches, slightly springy.

S. Italy- Chestnut with a Unicorn hair core at 9 and a half inches, hard.

Germany- Beech with a Phoenix feather core at 14 and a half inches, reasonably supple.

Prussia- Ebony with a Dragon heartstring core at 13 inches, rigid.

Austria- Silver lime with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and three quarter inches, quite bendy.

Hungary- Rowan with a Dragon heartstring core at 13 inches, unbending.

Switzerland- Ebony with a Unicorn hair core at 9 and three quarter inches, quite flexible.

Liechtenstein- Ebony with a Phoenix feather core at 11 and three quater inches, slightly yielding.

Belarus- Black walnut with a Phoenix feather core at 13 inches, reasonably supple.

Ukraine- English oak with a Dragon heartstring core at 14 inches, slightly yielding.

Lithuania- Ash with a Unicorn hair core at 10 and three quarter inches, slightly yielding.

Latvia- Pine with a Dragon Heartstring core at 10 and a half inches, hard.

Estonia- Yew with a merman hair core at 10 and three qurters inches, unyielding.

Sweden- Pear with a Phoenix core at 14 and a half inches, unbending.

Finland- Elm with a Unicorn hair core at 11 and one quarter inches, solid.

Norway- Alder with a Phoenix feather core at 10 and three quarter inches, hard.

Iceland- Red oak with a Unicorn hair core at 12 and one quarter inches, reasonably supple.

Denmark- Hazel lime with a Unicorn hair core at 13 and a half inches, reasonably supple.

Poland- Black walnut with a Dragon heartstring core at 10 and one quarter inches, rigid.

Spain- Ebony with a Unicorn core at 11 and one quarter inches, slightly yielding.

S. Korea- Cedar with a Unicorn core at 12 and a quarter inches, slightly springy.

FACE

Canada grinned as he held his wand, prouder than he had ever been in his life. His wand was made with Cypress wood, with the core being a hair from the mane of a three year old female unicron. Ollivander had said that it was the hardest Unicorn hair he had ever accomplished to recieve, beause the unicorn it was taken from was very shy and terrible around any creature excluding a few uncorns.

"Hey, Mattie, dude. Whats up with your face? I dont think I have ever seen you grin so much." America literally yelled, ruining Canada's little moment. "Really Alfred? Did you have to shout?" Canada shouted (whispered). "I am just really happy. I was afraid that the wood was going to be maple. Probably the worst stereotype ever." Canada admitted. "I see. Don't worry broseph, I know what you mean." America said, seriously (OMG).

Canada was about to ask what he meant when they arrived at the meeting place. "All right everyone. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts. I have managed to book out a whole corridor, so the rooms are pretty close together. Be ready to wake up early tomorrow." And with that they were dismissed, feeling very unprepared for Hogwarts the next day.

**Short. Yes. Badly written. Very. However I try my best. Please lave reviews and constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. Landoffireandice helped me write this, so he should get some credit also. i always forget to do this but, here we go.

A quick that you to Orivurr who is now my beta reader. She probably made this much better and clearer so you should really thank her as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and J. k Rowling respectively. If they were mine, PruCan would become a reality, and Harry Potter would have an alternate universe where lily and Snape married and had a child.

CONTINUE.

Chapter 3

The group of teens was quite a sight.

They were all pushing trolleys, stuffed with strangely shaped packages and they all had creatures contained safely in cages. The strangest of these being Canada's polar bear and Iceland's puffin, both of which could talk. "I'm hungry," complained Kumajirou, looking at his owner expectantly. "Shh, you don't want people hearing you. I told you to be quiet, eh," Canada scolded.

England, who was leading the group, suddenly stopped, almost causing America to collide with him. "I think I forgot to tell you about this yesterday," England said guiltily. "You have to run into that wall," he said, pointing to a wall directly in front of him. All of the countries sweat dropped.

"Dude, did you just tell us to run into a wall?" America said, chuckling slightly. However, the laughs died at the look on the Brit's face. "Holy shit, you were being serious!" He yelped in fear. England rolled his eyes. "Norway, would you care to demonstrate?" The stoic Nordic country nodded before running straight at the wall. Instead of crashing, he went right through. Iceland shrugged before following his older brother. Then Denmark and finally Sweden and Finland passed without incident.

The rest of the countries then followed after, all staring in awe at the scarlet steam train, except for England, who was used to this. After that they all filed onto the train and started finding compartments. Germany and Italy were having a pretty hard time doing so, Japan had left them for China while Romano, Spain, France and Prussia had gone and found another compartment at the other end of the train.

"Veh~ What about this one Germany? It has a creepy looking sleepy man in it, but at least there is some room," The Germanic country sighed. "_Feliciano, _my name is Ludwig not Germany." He said sternly. "But, ja, whatever. Try not to wake him up though," the Italian boy gave out a small cheer before opening the sliding door and slipping into the room. For a few minutes the two sat in comfortable silence. Suddenly, the door opened and three kids about their 'age' were standing there. "Um... Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," the boy who spoke had bright red hair, which made Italy's light auburn look pathetic in comparison.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not," Germany answered awkwardly, trying hard to avoid looking at any of the kids in the eyes. "Thanks," two of the kids sat on the side opposite the two nations, by the older man, whilst the other sat next to Italy. "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger," the one who spoke this time had bushy brown hair and large front teeth. They were nothing compared to England's eyebrows though, so the boys didn't pay much attention.

"Ja, nice to meet you. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." "And I am Feliciano Vargas. Also, I think you have a very pretty name, bella." This caused Ludwig to pout a little, and Feliciano noticed. "Veh- What's wrong Luddy?" Italy asked, tears springing to his eyes. Ludwig jumped, as though he had been lost in his own world. "Uh...um...nothing...just thinking...about...um...school...?" He lied, feeling awkward as Feliciano stared at him with those honey-amber eyes.

"Well, I am Ron Weasley," The red headed boy said, breaking an awkward silence. "And I'm Harry Potter." Like the Nordics had been before, the two European boys were mostly unresponsive to Harry. Feliciano just 'vehed' softly and Ludwig nodded once in Harry's direction.

Once more, the compartment was filled with an extremely awkward silence, broken only by the teacher's even breaths. "So... I am guessing you will be sorted into houses. Where do you want to be put?" Hermione asked. As always, she was seeking new knowledge. "Veh~, I was thinking Hufflepuff. Everyone said me and my fratello would be in Hufflepuff," Feliciano answered airily.

Hermione nodded as she processed this information. "What about you Ludwig? Where do you want to go?" Germany thought for a minute before answering. "I don't honestly know. I don't think Gryffindor would suit me, so that is out. Neither would Hufflepuff, if I am being honest. So probably Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The latter preferably." Hermione nodded again. this boy obviously didn't realise what the Slytherins are like. However, it would be nice to have a decent Slytherin. Just the fact that Ludwig hung around with Feliciano was enough to prove that he was not a bad guy.

Hermione looked out of the window. It was getting dark. "I think we ought to change." Harry said, also looking out of the window. The other muttered in agreement. They started to stand up, but the rain stopped suddenly, causing them all to fall back to their seats. Suddenly the door opened. "Ludwig-kun? Feliciano-kun? Are you in here?" A voice said. "Kiku? Yeah we are here. Why aren't you with Ch-Yao and Yong Soo?" Ludwig asked, peering through the darkness to try and see the Japanese boy. "They were arguing. Is it alright if I sit with you?" There were murmurs of ascent and Kiku sat between Feliciano and Harry.

"Does anyone know why the train stopped?" asked Ludwig, ignoring Feliciano who was clinging to his arm in fear. Suddenly, the door slowly slid open to reveal a hideous creature with scabbed rotting hands. It seemed to suck all happiness and hope from the room. Suddenly, the three nations in the room all fainted and, seconds later, Harry joined them in a state of unconsciousness.

Italy POV

Italy was sitting in a dark room. There were no noises at all, and absolutely no light source. Italy wanted to call for help, but mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. 'I could give away my position to a huge, scary alien,' he thought to himself. Suddenly a bright light came on and illuminated someone. It was...Germany.

Italy breathed a sigh or relief and started to walk towards the blonde nation. "Germany...what is going on? Why are we all adult-y again? Did England's spell fail or something? Do you even know whe-" He was suddenly cut off as Germany pushed him away. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" He cried, then ran away into the surrounding darkness.

"Wh-what?" Italy was too confused to feel any pain. Then another light flickered on to his left. It was his twin, Romano. "Romano." Italy cried out, turning to his brother. "You were right. Germany hates me." He felt the tears spill over now. Romano just looked at him with hate in his eyes. "Why should I care? You are worthless. Completely worthless. And you don't deserve to be my brother, or to even be called such." "Romano?" "DAMMIT. I SHOULD BE ITALY. THE WHOLE THING. YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Italy fell to the ground sobbing. What had he done to deserve this?

Germany's POV

Germany was standing in a huge hall, with no idea how he had got there. The first thing he noticed, was that he was adult again and was completely naked. He felt really awkward, but there was no one here to see him. He started to walk forwards and looked around for a door of some sort. Then he noticed a group of people at the far end of the hall. They all seemed to be naked too. He started to head towards them, praying that they would enlighten him as to what was going on.

He got close enough to see them in detail and stopped, gasping slightly. All of them had hollow, black eyes, with blood pouring from them in thin channels down their faces. They all had various wounds which were bleeding profusely. Also, all of them had faces that were contorted in pain, so even the one's who probably looked very good looking seemed to be extremely ugly.

Then a girl stepped forwards. She couldn't be any more than twelve, but she had been through as much pain as the adults. Then she pointed a finger at Germany accusingly and started speaking in a voice that echoed in a ghastly way. _"Germany. You let this happen to us. Why? You could have saved us the pain. The torture. But you didn't." _"I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Germany said, feeling scared, confused and worried.

_"Seems like you couldn't save him either."_ The girl said, looking at something behing Germany. the nation turned and almost screamed in horror. Italy was lying naked on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. His hair was matted and filled with blood. His eyelids were missing, revealing empty holes, which bled out. Numerous cuts and fatal injuries covered Italy's body. Germany fell down and cried, knowing he could never save his only friend.

Japan's POV

If he wasn't so terrified, Japan would feel at peace. He was in the clearing where China had found him years ago. However, nothing explained how he got here or how he was an adult now. Then he noticed something. The grass was stained with blood and there was someone lying on the floor. China.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4. I am enjoying this so much. Maybe cause I am just that strange. Or cause Harry Potter is my #1 fandom and Hetalia is #2.

I would have gotten this on sooner but mock exams are killing me. Also, when this was finished my wifi was playing up so I couldnt get the internet up. Sad.

Its the full moon in under a week. Be prepared.

Chapter 4

Harry was the first to wake. He was lying on across 3 seats, whilst Hermione, Ron and the teacher looked down at him. The bespectabled boy groaned slightly and sat up, brushing some stray hair off of his face. He was surprised to find he had his glasses on, because his vision was kind of blurry.

He looked at Hermione with a look of confusion on his face. "What happened?" Harry asked groggily. Hermione shrugged, a look of terror in her eyes. "We don't know. You fainted for about a minute and a half. So did the transfer's but..." She trailed off. "What Hermione?" Harry suddenly sat up straight, no longer feeling tired as he wondered what was going on.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, whilst Harry lened around her to try and see what she was looking at. The three were sitting in their seat looking as though they were going through indredible amounts of pain. Both Ludwig and Feliciano had tears streaming out of their eyes whilst Kiku looked like he was going through a considerable amount of pain. The three still seemed to be unconcious though.

"I don't know what to do. They don't seem to be anywhere near waking up." It was then that Harry realised that the man who had been sitting in the compartement with them was awake and was staring at the three transfers with a look of shock and curiosity. He looked at harry and there seemed to be a strange warmth and kindness that lay behind his eyes. "Here, eat this it'll make you feel better." The man handed Harry some chocolate. " I have to go talk to the driver a minute. Be right back." And with that he left.

There was a moment of shocked silence. "Who is he?" Harry asked, feeling highly confused and slightly scared about the condition of the three transfers. "His name is Remus Lupin. I think he is going to be teaching us this year. Probably defence against the dark arts." Hermione answered almost immediatley. Harry decided to not ask how she knew that.

Suddenly the Japanese boy jerked awake. One word escaped his lips. "China." The golden trio was confused. China? Kiku looked around and the fear that had once consumed his mind suddenly left him as he realised what had happened. "Dementor?" He asked, a slight tremble in his voice. Hermione just nodded once. Then Ludwig woke up and immediatley hugged Feliciano. "If that ever happen... no I swear it will never happen...I swore to protect him." He murmmered to himself as he held the Italian close.

Suddenly Feliciano woke with a shocked gasp. He realised that Ludwig was hugging him and instantly held on tight. Kiku whispered something to the two of them and they both shook their heads. The Japanese boy then stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I need to find Arthur-kun. I need to talk to him." He announced to the room. he then turned on his heel and left the room without a moments hesitiaion.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, broken only by the soft sobs of Feliciano. " A-are you two ok?" Hermione asked after nerly 5 minutes. Ludwig looked at her and sighed. "We will be fine. Stuff like this takes a while to get over, but we will be ok. Just give Feli a minute." Hermione nodded and gave the poor Italian a pitiful look. He seemed to have calmed down a lot, but there was still some fear in his eyes.

"Germany. Don't leve me. Please." He whispered. "I won't." Germany whispered back.

Finland opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding as though he had a terrible hangover. He groaned slightly and sat up. His back hurt a lot from lying in an awkward position. He couls tell that the train was moving again, but everyone in his compartment was still. Next to him, Sweden was out cold, not stirring at all. Sitting across from him was Denmark. He had a pained expression on his face and he kept murmmering "No. Leave them alone. My brothers. Only kids." Suddenly Finland felt terrified. He felt so alone, as though all his brothers had left him. Of course, he wasnt realted to any of them but he saw Sweden as his boyfriend and Denmark, Norway and Iceland as his brothers.

A small soft left Finland mouth as he looked around at the unmoving figures. He gently shoved Sweden. "Wake up Swe. Please wake up." He begged. Suddenly Iceland began to stir and his eyes shot open. He looked around for a moment with bleary eyes before he spotted Finland looking right at him. "What happened Fin?" He asked looking around for a monster which had already left.

"A dementor. It came in the train for some reason. I dont know why." Iceland nodded to dhow his understanding. There were barely any dementors in Iceland because his people seemed o be genuinley happy all the time and there was barely any negative emotions for the demetors to feed off of.

"How long have you been awake?" Iceland asked, trying to keep a conversation going. "About 3 or 4 minutes. Not that long." Finland replied, looking at the other 3 nervously. He and Iceland were the weakest of the 5, no denying it. So it was strange that they had woken up first. Denmark suddenly jolted awake and was breathing heavily. His eyes scanned the compartment, like Finland and Iceland had both done before him. Seeing that all his brothers were relatively safe he began to calm down.

"Finny, Icy, do you know what the time is?" asked Denmark, trying his best to not focus on the still figures of Sweden and Norway. Iceland just shrugged his shoulders whilst Finland replied "I dont know. I dont have a watch ad my phone stopped working a while ago. That means we must be close to Hogwarts now." Denmark looked out of the window and saw that it was kind of dark outside, meaning that they only had a small amount of time left till they reached their destination.

"Come on boys, we had better gat changed into our robe things." Denmark suggested trying to be cheerful for the sake of his brothers. The two youngest nations in the room nodded and started to get their robes out and get changed whilst trying to manuever around Norway and Sweden.

As soon as Finland had pulled his robe over his head Swden and norway suddenly woke up. swden woke up looking confused and (you had to look really hard to see it) slightly scared. Norway seemed unwavered though as he just sighed and started getting his robes on muttering "Bloomin dementors. Why are they even here? If it's that Sirius Black thing I swear to god..."

Sweden just shrugged non-chalently and started to get dressed to, but not before whispering comforting words to his 'wife' and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

China had woken up way before South Korea, who is was sharing a compartment with. He had to admit he was slightly scared and he was worried about South Korea. Sure, Im Yong could be a bit of a handful at times, but he was his little brother. Like Japan, who had left him, he was still loved.

China took the small time that he had to gently stroke South Korea's hair and whisper words of comfort into his ear. He was half hoping it would wake him up sooner. He remembered years ago whenever a Dementor came near his house he would always be there to old South Korea close and comfort him. But, he had grown up now and had changed quite a bit. He was definitley louder and more of a andful than when he was a kid.

Suddenly the compartment door opened to reveal Japan, who was still in his normal clothes. China sighed slightly. "Kiku, why are you not in your robes, aru? I am and so will Im Yong when he wakes up. I don't think we have much time left, aru." Japan took a deep breath before answering. "I wanted to see if you were alright, and Im Yong of course." He admitted sheepishly.

China nodded. He knew Japan was probably scared about what he had seen. Even he had been shaken up, and he had seen a lot of things in his life. Wars, torture, death, destruction. Things he saw every night as he slept. Yet seeing all his family dead was the worst thing. Yes, that was what China saw. Everyone of his family members dead. There was obviously Japan and South Korea. But there was also Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Thailand, North Korea, Everyone.

Come sit with us, aru. But first you need to get changed. I think by the time you come back, aru, Im Yong will be awake." Japan nodded and turned on his heel, leaving China filled with a desperate hope. Maybe, just maybe, his baby brother did need him after all.

**Well. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

So I did chapter 4 and 5 together. Yay. This is because my wifi was playing up and cause I love you guys. So may follows and favourites and reviews. You guys make me so happy. Please enjoy this.

Chapter 5

The rest of the trip was mostly quite. None of the countries really felt like talking much, which left compartments filled with awkward silences. Lets just say they were glad to arrive at Hogwarts. The train slowed down and eventually stopped, causing the countries to get out and breath the fresh, country air thankfully. Maybe this would do them good.

However, there was rain drivng down in icy sheets that soaked them all in an instance. Some people didnt mind this but others did. "This is even worst that the blizzards at my home." Russia complained, however his smile was still intact. "I dont like it either, aru. It is too cold." China agreed, hugging himself tightly to keep in any heat he could.

"Firs'-years. Firs'-years an tran'fers ove' ere." Came the loud voice of Hagrid. The first years walked over to him, trembling from fright. However, the transfers all looked either calm, excited or, in the cases of Germany and Sweden, uncaring. "Bloody hell, I would have been terrified if I was them." Ron admitted, as he, Hermione and Harry were shoved about by the selling crowd. "Why?" Hermione asked, looking highly confused. "Well firstly, who even knows why they are here? And secondly, they are al transfers from differnt countries. Remember last year Hermione? You got picked on because you are muggle-born. What are the Slytherins going to say about a German or a Spaniard." Ron just raised a brow whilst Harry shrugged.

Back over with the transfers, they were heading down a path behind the first years and Hagrid. England was quickly whicpering reminders to everyone. "Remember, human names from now on. We don not, under any circumstances, call each other by our country names. There ae quite a few nosy students in this school who could get information which has been hidden from thewizarding world for nearly 50 years. They can not know that we exist."

The countries nodded their heads or muttered that they understood. It wasnt the first time that they had had this lecture. They rounded a corner and there came a loud single gasp from all the first years and over half of the countries. Even Germany stared in awe at the magnificent castle beyond the lake.

Come on. Four to a boat. Three or two for the transfers. So, they managed to get into the boats and were slowly gliding across the lake. the torrent of rain had died down now, leaving only a slight drizzle that stuck to clothes, hair, skin and eyelshes.

When they reached the castle Hagrid knocked 3 times and a woman answered the door. She gave a fleeting glance to Arthur, but it was unnoticable. "Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said, and the giant man left them. The woman introduced herself as Proffesor Mcgonagall and told them the rules and the house system, which the countries already knew from England.

"Professor Flitwick is going to take over from here, I have some important buisness to discuss with some people." And Mcgonagall left to go to her office where two thirds of the golden trio were waiting for her, we all know why.

Suddenly Flitwick appeared out of nowhere an started instructing them. "The first years are going to be sorted first then the transfers. If the transfers would wait here for a minute, first years follow me. So the countries waited out side the door silently and they heard a load of names being called followed by a house name, a loud cheer and then another name. This went on for maybe 15 minuts before the last name was read out and a lst round of clapping was heard.

Suddenly there were footsteps and all the countries turned as one to see Professor Mcgonagall followed by none other than Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "Potter, Granger, you can go on in now." Mcgonagall said. the two left and Mcgonagall turned to the students. "I wish you all the best of luck here and I hope you are happy with whichever house you are placed in. Even though you are transfers, you will still be treated as normal students. The rules apply to everyone. On a happier note, you are all allowed to try out for a quidditch position for your house if you feel up to it." And with that Mcgonagall turned and beckoned for them to follow her into the hall.

The contries were impressed by the ceiling, but didnt show it much. They just looked around at all the house tables and some smiled warmly to the nervous looking first years. They all lined up in front of the house tabel and all of them looked at Dumbledore who motioned for everyone to be slient. "i bet that you are all wondering why these transfer students arw with us." Dumbledore started. The curious students all looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "The children that you see in front of you are very special. They are the smartest 13 year olds from countries all around the globe." This started up a flurry of whispers. THE smartest children. Does that mean the smartest British 13 year old was there as well?

Dumbledore motioned for silence again. "For a couple of countries there are 2 people. This is because they are either twins or siblings, who are both extremely smart and well practised in the art of magic." More whispers but they died down quickly. "I hope that them all being here opens your mind to differnt cultures from around the world. The UK is a small country and I hope that you will make the most of having these transfers here and I hope more than anything that you include them in lessons and outdoor activities. On that note, let the sorting begin."

Mcgonagall stepped fowards and held out a piece of parchment. "Alfroskaya, Natalia from Belarus."

Belarus stepped fowards and a couple of boys gasped. She was very pretty. The hat was placed on her head and for a moment there was silence. Then "SLYTHERIN."

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert from East Germany."

"SLYTHERIN"

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig from West Germany."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Bondevik, Lukas from Norway."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Bonnefoy, Francis from France."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Braginskaya, Irina from Ukraine."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Braginski, Ivan from Russia."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Edelstein, Roderich from Austria."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Fernadez Carriedo, Antonio from Spain."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Germany was starting to feel lonely at the Gryffindor table at this point. Also, Belarus was a bit pissed that her brother and sister had both been placed in Hufflepuff without her.

"Galante, Raivis from Latvia."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Herdevary, Elizaveta from Hungary."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Honda, Kiku from Japan."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Jones, Alfred. F from the United States of America."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Kirkland, Arthur from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. (I had to.)

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Kohler, Mathias from Denmark."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Lorinaitis, Toris from Lithuania."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Lukasiewicz, Feliks from Poland."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Oxenstierna, Berwald from Sweden."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Steillson, Emil from Iceland."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Vainamoinen, Tino from Finland."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Vargas, Feliciano from North Italy."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Vargas, Lovino from South Italy."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Von Bock, Eduard from Estonia."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Vwingli, Lilli from Liechtenstein."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Vwingli, Vash from Switzerland."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Wang, Yao from China."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Williams, Matthew from Canada." (Where?)

"GRYFFINDOR."

"And finally, Yong Soo, Im from South Korea."

"RAVENCLAW."


	6. Chapter 6

So I decided to give up on all of my stories for a while excluding this one and The Hunger Games: Flames Burn Out. Why? Because I used to be spountaneous but not anymore. I will be using human names from hereon out. If you want a list, PM me. R&amp;R.

Btw, I changed Finland. He is now Gryffindor because I intended to put him there, but he ended up in Hufflepuff.

There will be an OC in here for a small while. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Gryffindors

The new Gryffindors started to mingle straight away and soon felt extremely included. Neville was getting extremely close to Finland and therefore Denmark. "So you two are from Finland and denmark right? that must be cool. I have never been out of Britain. Whats it like? You know coming here and being around a load of British people?" he asked, trying to make friends with these two. They seemed nice enough.

Tino answered first. "Finland can sometimes be cold but it is such fun. The saunas are really cool and everyone loves them, but christmas is the best." Mathias finished for him "It sure is weird. Everyone speaks English, whilst we are both used to speaking in our native tounges with people from our countries. And yu British people are very strange. Very strage indeed." But he didnt elaborate.

Meanwhile, Germany and Hermione were talking. "I heard your country had a horrible past. Have you ever got picked on for it?" Hemione asked, true sympathy in her voice. Ludwig nodded solemnly. "I always get called Nazi and Adolf. Whenever I go to other countries, there is always one person who salutes me and says 'heil Hitler.' It is rude and always annoys me. I didnt write out my countries past, did I?" He asked, sounding almost pleading. "Of course it wasnt you fault." Oh how wrong she is, thought Ludwig. If I hadnt supported Adolf in the beginning... no. Dont think of that now Germany. Pull yourself together.

"Veh~ Luddy is a nice guy Hermione. He is nothing like nasty old Adolf who lived long ago and I never met." Ludwig gave feliciano a look as if to say 'seriously? Inconspictuality.' Feliciano squeaked and grabbed onto Ludwigs arm fearfully. Germany just shook his head, sighed and turned back to Hermione. "So, you interested in any other countries? I know quite a bit about many of them." Hermione thought for a moment before perking up. "Austria? That always seemed like an interesting place." Ludwig grimaced. If he was being truthful, he had hoped Hermione wouldnt have said America, France and indeed Austria. But he had offered and he had to keep his promise. "Austrians are stuffy people. Take Roderich for an example. He pointed to the Ravenclaw table where Roderich was sitting up really straight and completely ignoring the people surrounding him. Then Germany started to explain more about the country and caught Hermiones interest.

England, America and Canada were having a conversation with Harry and Ron, who seemed interested in the two North American twins. "So, your Canadian right. Whats it like there?" harry asked eagerly. Matthew looked stunned at first, not used to being noticed. "w-well, um it is very cold sometime, but sometime it is sunny. Have you tried maple syrup, eh?" Harry nodded. "Well, you havent yet. Matthew drew from his pocket a bottle labelled 'True Canadian maple syrup. From Canadian trees, made by Canadians, for Canadians.' "Would you like some,eh?" Matthew asked. "Yes please."

So Harry got a dollop of syrup on his treacle tart. He tried some and suddenly the pudding was three times sweeter. "This is amazing. Do you eat this often?" Harry asked, looking at the quiet Candian with excited eyes. Matthew just nodded shyly. "I always have maple syrup with anything. If you cook stuff right or include the right amounts of maple syrup in the right way, it tastes good with anything. I have an orchard in my garden and I manually make the maple syrup. It takes a while, withour magic, but it tastes more pure, if you know what I mean." "Wow thats awesome." Harry replied, and the two talked for a while about their intrest's. They both seemed to have a common liking for baking, which neither had before admitted to anyone else.

Meanwhile America and Ron were talking, whilst Arthur was making sure Alfred wasnt saying anything stupid. "So, you like quidditch too, huh?" Ron asked, staring intently at Alfred, as though he had never met an American before (which he probably hasnt.) Alfred nodded his hed and grinned broadly. "'Course I do. I love it more than anything. Of course, quodpod is more popular, but they dont have Quodpod elsewhere, so quidditch is liked more with us youngsters. I support the Fitchburg Finches. They're from Massachusetts. What about you? Who do you support?" Ron blushed bright red at this question and avoided Alfreds eye. "Don't laugh, but I support the Chudley Cannons."

Instead of the laugh he was expecting, Ron felt a pat on the back. "Good for you Ron. they may not have won in a while, but they have won the league, like, 22 times right. So its good for you to keep hoping. My people did years ago. I bet you havent heard about the American war of Independence, because they only really teach it in muggle secondary schools. they didnt stop hoping for freedom, and they got it eventually." Ron grinned. It was true, he had never heard of that war, but it sounded inspirational. "Thanks Aldred. Hey, do you mind if I call you Al? Its just easier." Alfred nodded. "Sure thing dude. It makes this friendship seem more genuine." For once, Ron felt genuinely happy, and he felt hope.

Hufflepuff

Ivan was giving a genuine smile today. He had been greted warmly by the Hufflepuffs he sat near and none of them seemed to be scared by him. Usually he would try to look happy and people would shrink away like he was being intimidating. Which he wasnt, right? Well, he even had his sister with him, Iryna. It was complecated for them though. they had to pretend that Iryna and Ivan were twins whilst Natalia was their little sister, born 10 months after them. They were, supposedly seperated a day after Natalia was born, Ivan was sent to russia, Iryna stayed in Ukraine and Natalia was sent to Belarus. This way if they called each other brother or sister by accicent, they wouldnt have to cover up.

"So, Iryna right? You are the only girl transfer for Hufflepuff, so i would be glad to show you around." A pink faced girl with blonde hair was talking to them, and she was smiling helpfully. "Yes, my name is Iryna. Nice to meet you. Could Ivan come too. He is my brother and we dont really want to be seperated like poor Natalia." For emphasis, Iryna and Ivan turned to Natalia who was sitting by herself looking genuinely upset. She was staring at the table and not touching her food. "I want to go to her." Ivan said sadly, but he knew he couldnt. They were in seperate houses now, and Ivan could tell that the Slytherins seemed very hostile towards the other houses. "I know Ivan, so do I. But we cant. We will see her tomorrow, maybe in lessons." Iryna said, sounding extremely hopeful.

"I'm sorry about your sister." the girl said, sounding put out. Ivan smiled at her kindly. "Do not be worrying yourself with our problems." he said, trying to sound as calm as a breeze. "You have not yet given us your name. Will you tell us please?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "Oh, my name is Hannah Abbott. Silly me for forgetting." She giggled, forgetting about the troubles that were just on her mind. "Cute name." Iryna smiled. "Thanks. I can tell we are going to get on fine." Hannah replied.

Antonia was miserable. Ish. He didnt have his Romano with him, which sucked tomatoes. But, he thought, Lovi's mood would not suit this table. this place is so happy. If only Belgium were here, she would like this atmosphere. "Hey there. Your Spanish right? That is so cool, I would loe to go to Spain." Antonio looked up to see a boy smiling cheerfully at him. "Hi, my name is Justin. Yours is Antonio, am I correct? Souns cool." Antonio smiled brightly. "Si. I am Spanish and I am called Antonio. You can call me Toni though, if it helps." Justin smiled still brighter. "Really? Thanks. I can help you find you way around if you like. You seem like such a nice guy. I get the feeling we would get on really well." Justin said happily. "Si, so do I." Antonio agreed, before tucking into his food and pushing Lovino to the back of his mind.

Ravenclaw

Yao was trying his best to try and avoid both Kiku and Yong Soo. Firstly, Yong Soo was really annoying, when he was concious and would make a bad impression on Yao with his immatureness. Also, he knew Kiku would be in a bad mood after being seperated from Ludwig, felicianoa, Arthur and Alfred, who were all in the same house, as far as Yao knew. So, instead, Yao decided to sit with someone he wasnt good friends with, but was sure would get along with him. Estonia. However, Yao got more than he bargained for with sitting with Eduard.

Eduard was sitting with Lovino, Roderich and Lilli. A very strange group, but all together rather potential. "Um, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Yao asked hestantly, feeling a little like an outsider. "Of course Yao. Why would we mind?" Lille said, gesturing to a free seat next to Estonia and opposite Lovino. So Yao sat down and the 4 continued with their conversation. "This house was supposedly credited for it's unique and smart students, right?" Roderich asked, raising an eyebrow delicately and looking around at the rest of the party. "That's is correct. I feel so happy to be in this house. I think it sounds like the best." Eduard agreed, nodding slowly, before eating some more of his chicken. Even though it was british food, it tasted alright.

Suddenly a girl who seemed to be a year below them turned around and gave them a calculating look. She had long blonde hair and eyes which were wide with curiosity. Her eyebrows were shaped in a way which gave her an almost permanently surprised look. "You all seem very strange, but I can't tell what is so weird about you." She said bluntly, ignoring the startled looks on the childrens faces. "What do you mean?" Yao asked, voice wavering slightly. "Your eyes are too old. Somethings not right, I need to ask my dad." The girl explained. "By the way. My name is Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you." And with tha she turned around and pretended it hadnt happened. "What the fuck was that about?" Lovino asked, after a moment of stunned silence. the tension broke, but the quetion lingered.

Everyones POV

Everyone was eating and chatting among themselves. For a feast in the great hall, it was relatively calm. Sure, rumours were being thrown around about the strange new transfers but, thining about it, so were strange rumours considering the events in the Chamber of Secrets the previous year. Gossip was a main point in Hgwarts. If the school ever became an historic, tourist hotspot, then the gossip that sped around the school would be one thing that everyone would know about. Even if most of the rumours were not true.

Suddenly, the large wooden doors of the great hall burst open and a very angry looking man stood there. He had pale skin and brown eyes, which showed a deep anger. His hair was black and reached his midback. Everyone was silent as they stared at the newcomer. Suddenly the man gave a cry of triumph and ran towards the Ravenclaw table. He reached the new transfers and wrapped his hands around Yong Soo's wrist. "Why the hell are you here? Actually, dont answer that. You are coming home with me now." The man said forcefull to the young Korean, who looked frightened yet mad at the same time.

"Dae, let go of me. Your making a scene." Yong whined. "No. I refuse to let you stay here. As the oldest of us both, I demand that you come home with me now." The man, apparently called Dae, replied, looking at Yong with a sharp edge in his eyes. However, as one, Yao, Kiku and Alfred stood up. "You cant tell him what to do." Alfred shouted indignantly. "Leave him be, Dae." Yao said, at exactly the same time. "You don't own him Dae. Let him go." Kiku said, a little earlier than the other two. "No." Dae said bluntly. "I was unable to atend the meeting and didn't give my consent to this. In fact, if I were any more pissed off, i could do this country for kidnapping my brother." As Dae said this his eyes flickered to England, who avoided his gaze.

"Come on. Lets go. Now." Dae said to Yong, even more forcefully than before. A look of sadness and pain crossed Yong Soo's face, but he sighed and gave up. "Fine. I will come with you Da-Ze. I am sorry for not talking to you first." And just like that Yong Soo was ripped out of Hogwarts and only the nations understood why.

"Well. Sorry about that little disturbance. Now you understand why you should always ask for the permission of someone older than you or that happens. An important life lesson." Dumbledore spoke up, breaking the icy silence which filled the hall. Slowly people began to talk again. What they didnt know. however, was that as soon as Yong Soo left the Hogwarts grounds with his brother, the spell making him look younger wore off and his wand disappered, never to be seen again by any country or human.

Slytherin

At the Slytherin table, the transfer students were talking about what had just happened. "Can you believe him. I never liked Dae, and I only met him a few times." Elizaveta bitched, glaring in the direction that the two Korean boys had left. "Come on Liz. Can you really blame him though?" Gilbert asked, reciebing a gasp and a glare from Elizaveta. "Hear me out." Gilbert said, putting his hands up in genuine surrender. "Imagine if it were Feliciano. Imagine if he were sent here and you didnt know and you worried about him really bad. I would feel the same if it were Lud. In fact, I would be way more pissed." Gilbert admitted, nodding to himself. Elizaveta contemplated this for a while with a strange look on her face. "You know, for once Gilbert I think your right. I would be angry as well." "Point proven." Gilbert said gleefully.

However, their whole conversation had been overheard by none other than Draco Malfoy. "You know those two?" He asked scornfully. "Yes. We do. Got a problem with that?" Gilbert asked, trying to sound impressive, even though his teenage body wasnt quite as well built as his adult one. (He was still fit, just not as intimidating.) "Are they purebloods?" Draco asked, sneering slightly. "I dont know. They were seperated from birth." Elizaveta supplied an answer, hoping that this stuck up child would stop talking to them.

"So, they were brought up by muggles?" Malfoy pressed. But, Gilbert wasnt having it. "Stop asking so many fucking questions. We said we fucking knew them. We didnt admit to being their fucking stalkers."Gilbert snapped, brething quickly and glaring at Malfoy. "I was only asking. Anyway, what's up with your eyes? Such a weird colour." Ok, so this wasnt such a bad question. "It's because I am naturally awesome enough to have red eyes." Gilbert boasted. This made Malfoy burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "You think you are awesome? ha, you wish." Malfoy chocked out, gaining yet another glare from Gilbert.

The albino lened close to Malfoy and whispered threateningly "You do realise us German's always carry grenades around with us, do you not?" This shut Malfoy up and Gilbert turned smuggly back to his plate and continued to eat.

**Sorry if you hate me. I did just write out South Korea. Why? Because having 28 characters is hard. You can tell by the fact I didnt include them all in this chapter. I love Yong, I really do. I just had to write him ouy.**

**The OC was North Korea and he was based off an OC NK from my awesome friend Mighty Penguin. Love ya Laney.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

This should be good. From now on I will do a chapter for each house, rather that a section of the chapter for each house, because it is easier. I will probably be doing more Gryffindor because I try to follow the books as much as possible. But no worries, everyone will be involved.

Chapter 7

Gryffindor

Alfred awoke slowly, wanting more than anything to just lay down and go back to sleep. He tried to remember what had happened last night, but could only really recall a magnificent feast and coming up to a tower. The rest was lost. Alfred just shrugged it off, confident that it would come to him sooner or later.

Alfred looked around the circular room. It was much bigger than one would have first thought, but then again it did have 5 boys sleeping their already plus the 7 transfers. The first thing that Alfred noticed was that the bed on his right was empty, as was the one on the right of that. Alfred guessed that it was Ludwig and Feliciano, as Ludwig trained every morning and attempted to make Feliciano do the same.

Alfred sat up and got out of his bed. He slowly started to get dressed and soon the others began to do the same. "What do you think we are going to have first?" Matthew asked in a quiet whisper, yet everyone heard it. "I dunno. Hopefully not potions though." Harry answered. He received a few agreements from the other Gryffindor boys who had been at the school since year 1.

"Why not?" Asked Matthias, speaking up as he grew less tired. "Potions sounds kind of cool." Ron shook his head quickly. "That's what you may think mate, but the Potions teach, Snape, is horrible."

"What's so bad about him?" Tino asked, looking up at Ron in surprise. "Well, you see, he hates us Gryffindors." Neville supplied. "He prefers Slytherin, because its his own house."

"Hmm, well Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, is in Slytherin. Maybe he wont be so harsh on Ludwig." Arthur pointed out as he pulled on a sock. Dean shook his head sadly. "I don't honestly think that will work." he admitted, obviously feeling sympathetic towards the two brothers.

"Come on Dean. Lets go." Seamus urged after a moment of awkward silence. The two left and were soon followed by Tino and Matthias, who left to find Berwald, Lukas and Emil, who were all in other houses, along with Neville, who tagged along. Now there was only Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Harry and Ron left in the dormitory.

"Come on, we should get going too. We dot want to be late and Hermione might be waiting for us." Ron suggested, looking at the chipped, second hand watch on his wrist. The others nodded in agreement and headed down to the common room. Hermione was indeed waiting for them, looking unamused.

"I thought you were never going to come out. Honestly, boys take such a long time." Ron, Harry and Matthew just shrugged off this comment. Alfred just carried on grinning whilst Arthur looked slightly offended. After a moments thinking he decided to not comment on Hermiones 'rude and unsatisfactory comment'.

There 5 traveled down to the hall together. Arthur and Alfred led the Golden Trio to the middle of the table where Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting eating their breakfast. Feliciano looked slightly worn out, whilst Ludwig seemed unaffected.

"Are you OK Feliciano?" Harry asked, sitting next to the Italian with an expression of concern on his face. Feliciano nodded quickly and smiled. "Veh~ sure I am. I just had training with Luddy. He did 10 laps around the whole grounds but I only managed 1 and a half. Isn't that right Luddy?"

The German man turned boy nodded. "Ja, that is right. But you did well Feli. The grounds are massive." Feliciano smiled at the praise and hugged Ludwig. "Thanks Luddy. Love you." The German blushed before hurriedly saying "I love you too." Feliciano gave Ludwig a quick peck on the cheek which made the blonde blushed bright red, but he hurriedly gave Feliciano a kiss back.

Harry turned to Arthur, who was taking no notice of the two boys. "Are they gay?" Harry asked in a small whisper. Obviously, his aunt and uncle had raised him to be against gays, as they were both homophobic, but Harry had never seen a problem with it. "Yeah, most of the transfers are." Arthur admitted. He looked at Alfred and blushed. "Look at Matthew." Arthur whispered, nodding towards the blonde.

The Canadian was staring at the Slytherin table almost longingly. Harry followed his stare and saw him staring at... Gilbert Beilschmidt. Who just so happened to be staring back with a small smile on his face. He looked so strange without his wide grin.

Before Harry could say anything Mcgonagall started handing out their timetables. "You transfer students will have the same time table." She informed. "Professor Dumbledore chose your year 3 lessons himself, so that you will all be with someone you are familiar with." Once the timetables had been dealt with, Mcgonagall left.

"Huh. Our timetables are exactly the same." Matthew pointed out, looking over Rons shoulder to see his timetable. "So they are." It was soon found out that all the transfers had the exact same lessons as Ron and Harry all week and had most of them with Hermione. Hermione and Ron had a conversation about Hermiones lessons, which were a bit...strange. But, the nations didn't think it was their business, so just left the pair too it.

"Have you guys seen what we have got first?" Tino asked, coming over and sitting with the group, Matthias trailing behind him. Everyone nodded. "Divination. What a weird way to start off our year here." Ludwig answered, looking down at his timetable again, his food forgotten.

"Come on then. We should really go. We don't want to be late. We have to go up to the North Tower." Hermione rushed, afraid of being late to their very first lesson. The others agreed with her and they quickly got up and left. They were a large group though, and soon Tino and Matthias started to walk slower and fell behind. Similarly, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew were soon lost to the crowd, leaving the Golden Trio, Ludwig and Feliciano, who was currently latched onto the Germans arm.

They walked for 10 minutes, twisting and turning through a maze of corridors and staircases. Then Hermione stopped. "We are completely lost." She groaned, looking around as if trying to find something familiar but obviously failing. Then Ron said something and the two started arguing. Loudly.

"Are they always like this?" Ludwig asked Harry, who was shaking his head in disbelief. "Yep. Always have been, ever since our first year." "Veh~Luddy. Look at this picture. The people have left it all alone." Harry and Ludwig turned to Feliciano, who was examining a picture of an empty landscape.

Suddenly a man ran in and Feliciano gave a startled squeak, toppling over from surprise. Then, as if Ludwig wasn't getting a headache from the two teenagers arguing, the man, who turned out to be a Knight called Cadogan, started to shout and wave his sword around pointlessly. "THAT IS ENOUGH." Ludwig yelled, silencing everyone. "Look, we need to get to the North tower, can you please help us?" Instantly the man changed.

"A quest, eh. Certainly good fellow. Follow me." For another 5 minutes they ran through more corridors and up a set of circular stairs, which made them feel rather dizzy. Then they reached a landing of sorts, where all the Gryffindors were waiting, including Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Tino and Matthias.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked, surprised at how far behind they had been. "We got lost." Ron answered, sitting down on the floor and panting from all the running. "Where on Earth is the door?" Hermione asked. Matthew pointed to a trapdoor in the roof and Hermione made an O with her mouth.

Suddenly the trapdoor opened and a dorr fell right at Matthews feet, who looked uncomfortable at having to go first. He climbed up and nearly gagged on the sickly scent filling the room. He hurried to a seat and Arthur and Alfred sat next to him. "This smells as bad as your cooking." Alfred teased and Arthur just spluttered in outrage. Slowly the room filled up.

Then Trelawny appeared. She looked like a giant, glittering insect. She was very thin and had strage glasses on that magnified her eyes. She was wearing so many beads and raclets, it was a surprise that she was still standing.

She started off with a boring speech about the inner eye. Alfred and Matthias nearly fell asleep. Feliciano really did fall asleep, only to be nudged awake by Ludwig. Trelawny told them to look at tealeaves, which sounded stupid. After a while she walked around and looked at the cups.

She 'prophesised' that Harry was going to die horribly because the grim had appeared. She also told Feliciano that everyone he loved was going to leave him and she informed Alfred that all the McDonalds in the world were going to close and it would be all his fault. Lets just say that none of them were happy about this.

They left the room with Hermione going on about Trelawny being a fraud, Arthur scolding Alfred for overeacting and Ludwig trying his best to comfort poor Feliiano. They arrived at the Transfiguaration room next, but no one payed attention as she talked about all the animagus in the world and when she turned into a cat.

When she questioned the class about it, Hermione told her about how she had prophesised Harrys death. Mcgonagall sighed_a _."Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class." This cheered them up considerably and Mcgonagall continued her lesson.

"Now, does anyone here know an animagus personally?" Mcgonagall asked and Arthurs hand shot up. Mcgonagall nodded to him and he stood up. "Professor, the transfers and I are all animagus." This got a few gasps from the class and even Mcgonagall looked surprised.

Ludwig looked at Arthur like he was mental. He didnt know how to change into an animal. Then Mcgonagall asked them to show theclass and Ludwig had no choice but to stand up. Ludwig closed his eyes and ust hoped this would work, because he didnt want to look like a fool.

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread over him from head to toe, almost as if someone had doused him in warm water. When his eyes opened, everything was so much sharper. He looked around at his fellow transfers and classmates.

Feliciano, who had been sitting next to him, had turned into a stunning Italian wolf (Though the curl was still there) and he looked proud of himself. Looking to his left he saw Arthur, who had turned into a majestic lion. Next to him was Alfred, who has turned into a magnificent Bald Eagle. On Alfreds right was Matthew, who was now a powerful looking Canadian horse.

On his other side, Tino had transformed into a Brown bear whilst Matthias was now a magnificent Mute Swan. looking down at himself, Ludwig saw he was now a Golden Eagle, much to his surprise. He was expecting a German Shephard. But then again, look at Matthew, Tino and Matthias. Who was expecting that?

The class gave a round of applause, including Mcgonagall, who looked shocked. "That was quite a show boys, well done." The boys turned back, and then the end of lessong bell went, signalling break.

As soon as they left the room, the other Gryffindor 3rd years flocked them. "You looked so graceful," Lavader said to Matthias, who grinned widely at the complement. "What kind of wolf were you?" ean asked Feliciano. "An Italian one, from my homeland."

They didnt want people to know, but gossip spreads like wildfire through Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**I hope you like this. Yes, they did turn into national animals and this is the list for all of them including other houses.**

**America: The Bald Eagle**

**Austria: Black Eagle**

**Belarus: White Stork **

**Canada: Canadian horse**

**China: Giant Panda**

**Denmark: Mute Swan**

**England: Lion**

**Estonia: The Eurasion Lynx**

**Finland: The Brown Bear**

**France: The French Imperial Eagle**

**Germany: The Golden Eagle**

**Hungary: Turul (Its basically a mythical bird. Nothing else there for her.)**

**Iceland: Ptarmigan**

**Japan: Tanuki**

**Latvia: White Wagtail**

**Liechtenstein: A Kestrel**

**Lithuania: The White Stork**

**N. Italy: The Italian Wolf**

**Norway: White-Throated Dipper**

**Poland: The Bielik Eagle**

**Prussia: The Golden Eagle (Shocker)**

**Russia: The Siberian Cat**

**S. Italy: The Golden eagle (Am I the only person who finds it a bit ironic that South Italy and Germany have the same animal? No?)**

**Spain: Iberian Lynx**

**Sweden: Elk**

**Switzerland: Cow (LOL)**

**Ukraine: The Dove. Ukraine dosent have a national animal so this is what I think she should have.**

**If you disagree and have other ideas than tell me but DO NOT HATE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I havent updated this for a while, in fact not since the 11th of last month I think. Sorry about that. Here, have a cookie (::) and forgive me.**

**I am afraid that the plot may not follow completely to the story and small details like what period the lessons are and stuff like that might be changed too. This is because my Harry Potter books have been moved to god knows where at the moment as my rrom is being redone and stuff. Sorry about that.**

**A call-out to Dont Insult Oliver's Cupcakes, Fi Suki Saki, TheDeadOne28, WinterSpirit13, Frost687, Misaki Haninozuka, Snapped Venice, Solar Kitty, Nummi, OrangeFace99 and Guest for reviewing. I am trying to get to 100 reviews and thanks to you all I am getting there steadily.**

**I have decided that the 100th reviewer will get their own fluff oneshot. It can be either HP or Hetalia and the pairing is of your choice. As for the rest, that is a surprise.**

**As requested by Frost687, I am changing China's animagus to a Red-Crowned Crane. I dont really like the panda idea. Not very kick-ass, this isnt kung-fu panda.**

Chapter 8

Their next lesson that the Slytherins had was Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. Most of them didnt like this, especially Draco Malfoy, who complained about all the mudbloods, blood traitors and, especially, Potter.

However, the nations didnt mind that much. Natalia wanted to hang around with Alfred. They were becoming close, as friends. She was still trying to get her big brother to become one with her, because she knew that someday he would. She never gave up hope. Yet, Afred was nice to her and was a laugh, so why not.

Berwald was glad to see his 'wife' again. However, he was starting to get picked on greatly. He was having a conversation with Lukas about Mattias when the subject was brought up. All Berwald had said was that he was looking fowards to seeing Tino again because he loved his wife, but Malfoy had overheard.

He was cruel saying "Tino is your wife? Oh thats right, everyone is Sweden are gay, arent they. My father told me all about it." And he had walked over chuckling darkly to himself. Soon the whole of Slytherin knew, and they were all saying similar comments.

Berwald kept an impassive face but inside, he was really hurt. He had hoped people would make friends with him here, yet they had turned away when he needed them most. It seemed as though he only had Lukas now.

Gilbert just couldnt wait to see his 'Little West' again. When he first brought up the subject, he had been with Elizabeta, who had wanted to see Feliciano as well. The two had secretly agreed to remain neutral, as they only had each other in this hell hole known as the Slytherin common room.

However, he was overheard by Malfoy (he overhears everything). "Did you just say 'little West'?" He asked, sneering. "Yes, little Ludwig." Gilbert answered. Malfoy paled. "Your _little_ brother?" "Keseseses. What, did you think he was my big brother or something?" There was silence for a moment, then Gilbert and Elizaveta burst out laughing.

He got some funny looks from the Sytherins and Gilbert gasped out "This sap thought Lud was my big brother. Wait till I tell Toni and Fran this." The other Slytherins just looked confused, but the other nations just chuckled (yes, all of them. Even Switzerland, Sweden and Norway).

"Mind you, knowing Lud he would probably say it's easy to make that mistake. He has that stick so far up his ass that he has no idea how to have fun." Gilbert chuckled. "Unless he is drunk." he added as an afterthought.

The day had passed without a lot of incident. Sweden accidently blew up a cup they had supposed to be making change colour and shape in 2nd period Transfiguration and Natalia nearly made the small Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, faint during third period Charms class. Excluding that the day went fairly well.

"Luddy." Gilbert practically shouted, literally jumping on him in an over affectionate hug when they reached the place they were supposed to be having their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Feliciano skipped up to Elizabeta and hugged her. "Hello Liza." He said happily as she stroked his hair in a motherly way, avoiding the curl though.

"How is mein awesome little bruder? Were your lessons fun? Is Arthur being a jack ass? I bet he is." Gilbert rambled, barely pausing for breath. "Whoa, whoa Gilbert breath." Ludwig oreder, placing his hands on Gilbert shoulders. "Calm down, its not been that long. Not even a day."

"Right sorry Kesesesese." Gilbert laughed, finally calming down as Elizaveta was pulled over by Feliciano. "Oh hello there." Eizaveta said, smiling warmly towards the Golden Trio. They just stared in dumb silence, not quite believing that this Slytherin was being so nice to them.

"Um, are they ok? Did I do something wrong?" Eliaveta asked, looking shocked and a little upset. Ludwig shook his head and explained the whole Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry. Gilbert laughed. "Hardly suprising, everyone in this house is a fucktard." he scoffed, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"So, you dont like Slytherin?" Hermione asked cautiously. Elizaveta just shook her head "I dont mind the house. Green is a nice colour and snakes are cool, Its just the people." Elizaveta said, shaking her head again, only this time it was in disappointment.

"I mean, they were being really nasty to Berwald because he likes Tino and Tino shares his feelings. I mean, as long as the two are happy." Gilbert pointed out, nodding in the direction of the Fin and the Swede. Tino was chatting animatedly and Berwald looked slightly happier and he was even smiling a bit.

"Also, those girls were being a bitch to Nat because she didnt know what they meant when they asked if she was a pure blood." Elizaveta added. She gestured to Natalia who was chatting happily to Arthur and Alfred, even if they did look a bit scared.

"So, you dont like the way most Slytherins are?" Harry pointed out. Elizaveta nodded her head "They are kind of crude." She admitted, still patting Feliciano's head. "Oh my, I feel so rude. I dont even know your names." Elizaveta pointed out.

"Oh, my name is Hermione. Hermione Granger" Elizaveta nodded and said "Pretty name." which made Hermione flush."I am Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron said next, nodding to Eliza and Gilbert, obviousy happy after Gilbert described the Slytherins as 'Fucktards'.

"And i'm Harry Potter." Harry said, hoping that the reaction would be as subdued with these two as it was the Gryffindors. "Nice to meet you all." Elizaveta said, not reacting to Harry at all. Gilbery nodded and flipped Draco the bird as he stared at the group. Malfoy flushed and turned away, obviously not happy after being caught evesdropping.

"I am Elizaveta Herdevary, the student from Hungary. You can just called me Liz or Liza though. It is a bit of a mouthful. The three nodded. "Hungary, thats near Austria right?" Ron asked, using his knowledge of countries that he had learnt from who knows where."That is correct Ron." Liza smiled then Gilbert nteruppted in order to introduce himself.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I come from east Germany or, as I prefer to call it, the awesome Prussia." He said, rather loudly and obnoxiously. "So, you two are brothers?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the two Germans (one German and one Prussian sorry). Gilbert nodded and was about to reply when Hagrid came into view.

"I have a bit of a treat for you today for your first lesson, so if you would all like to follow me." The group followed Hagrid round the edge of the forest until they came to a paddock where a dozen horses were waiting. Well, at first glance they seemed to be horses but as they got closer they seemed to be more like a giant bird than a horse.

Suddenly Arthur gasped. "Hippogriffs." He said, with awe in his tone. Slowly, the other transfers started to say similar comment like 'Wow, I havent seen one of these in years' or 'They are so beautiful'.

"Glad you like them, now then, who would like to come and say hello to them?" Hagrid asked. For a moment there was silence and suddenly Gilbert stepped fowards. "I will." he proclamied. After a few seconds of battling with himself, Ludwig stepped fowards too "As will I." He said loudly and clearly. Finally Alfred, who didnt want to be left out, stepped fowards too "It would be wicked. I would like to."

Hagrid seemed a bit shocked that three people had stepped up to it so wilingly, but he was happy either way. He nodded and opened the gate to the paddock for the three. "Alright then. In you go you three, but dont approach them just yet." the three did as they were told and stood back against the fence, waiting patiently.

Hagrid untied three ippogriffs and placed them in a line three meters apart. "I am afraid I dont know your names. Would you mid telling me?" Hagrid asked.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Alfred F Jones."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Hagrid did a double take at Ludwig's last name. "You two are brothers?" he asked. the two nodded but he didnt ask further questions. "Alright then, Gilbert, come and stand here please." Gilbert did as he was asked and stood in front of the grey hippogriff with the orange eyes. "This is Buckbeak. When I tell you too move closer." He then gave Gilbert instructions of how to approach the hippogriff.

He moved Ludwig in front of a black, female hippogriff with pinkish red eyes called Nightwing and Alfred was placed before an orangey coloured hippogriff with yellow, cat like eyes, called Firestorm, wo was male like Buckbeak.

On the signal, the three nations bowed, keeping eye contact with the hippogriff they were paired with. Almost instantly Firestorm bowed for Alfred and he was allowed to move closer slowly. Then Buckbeak bowed for Gilbert and the two started to approach each other. Alfred had already reached Firestorm and was petting his beak when Nightwing bowed for Ludwig.

Rather than waiting for Ludwig to approach him, the black hippogriff casually trotted towards Ludwig, meaning that they met at the same time Gilbert started to touch Buckbeak. The class applauded them and Alfred bowed happily with a wide grin on his face. His hippogriff did the same and started to nudge Alfred's hand for attention again as soon as he had raised his head.

"Nicely done boys, now you can ride them." Hagrid said happily, moving fowards. Gilbert paled slightly but none of them objected. Hagrid helped Gilbert onto Buckbeak but Ludwig and Alfred were able to climb on themselves after their hippogriffs knealt down for them.

Hagrid clapped his hands twice and the hippogriffs took off. They flew high above the paddock and forest, twisting majestically and dodging each other gracefully. When Hagrid whistled, the hippogriffs returned to the ground and knealt down to allow the boys off.

"Well done boys. Well done." Hagrid praised, clapping his hands along with the rest of the class who were applauding enthusiastically. Feliciano literally ran to Ludwig and grabbed hold of him tight. "I was so scared Luddy. I thought you were gonna fall and hurt yourself. But you didnt. You were so brave, veh~." Feliciano praised. Behind them, Hagrid was telling the rest of the class that they could do the same if they wanted to.

After seeing the displays from the boys they were all willing to try it out as well. "Would you like to try Nightwing?" Ludwig asked, after what felt like an eternity hugging Feliciano. "Ok, veh~" Feliciano said happily.

They picked up Natalia and Liza on the way as they also wanted to try out on Nightwing. Natalia had just approached Nightwing and was stroking her beak softly when they heard a screech of pain. Natalia gasped and whipped around, startling Nightwing who reared up. It happened in seconds.

Elizaveta pushed Natalia out of the way, and she fell to the floor and Nightwing kicked her front legs out, striking Elizaveta in the face, who gave a small screech of pain as blood poured down her face. Then Ludwig ran in and scooped her up in his arms, using his robes to try and quench the bleeding. Meanwhile Alfred had run fowards and tried to help Natalia up, who was holding her arm in a funny angle. the arm that she had landed on whilst falling.

The students were in disarray as they tried to get out of the paddock. Ludwig and Gilbert rushed Elizaveta to the hospital wing, with Feliciano trailing behind them. Moments later, Alfred and Arthur followed them, leading Natalia up as she gingerly felt her arm.

It was only later at dinner that they found that it was Draco insulting Buckbeak that had cause all the disarray in the first place.

**And that is that. Gosh this really sucked, I hate it so much. But, when you have severe writing block and ou need to update you work with whatever you are able to get from your useless brain. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Urgh. So much writers block. Ok so this time.

Shout out to Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes, awesomegilbird222, WinterSpirit13, ASDFGHJKL, OrangeFace99, Snapped Venice, KatrinaB and quitkid for reviewing. I love you all and I wouldnt have come this far without you all.

Ok so at first it was going to be Ravenclaws but then I thought, you know what. I have a plot I need to fill in and this will happen here. Skip to weekend.

Chapter 9

The week had gone by rather quickly for all of Hogwarts. Both Elizaveta and Natlalia had healed quickly and they only had half a day off of school time.

It was the weekend at last, which meant just one thing for the students. Quidditch tryouts. This year was going to be ever more exciting than usual because, not only were the 4 house teams playing, but so were the transfer students. They had two team's already which they would be playing with, but they were not going to be playing for points. They were only playing so there could be matches between games and so the 'students' could carry on practising.

The two team consisted of:

Beaters: Mathias and Ivan.  
Seeker: Tino.  
Chasers:Toris, Ludwig (team captain) and Alfred.  
Keeper: Antonio.

And

Beaters: Elizaveta and Berwald.  
Seeker: Lili.  
Chasers: Arthur (team captain), Lovino and Vash.  
Keeper: Kiku.

Some people didnt take this too happily in the beginning, most noticably Lovino and Vash. But after some persuading from their teammates and more than a little blackmailing from their team captains, they finally agreed to play.

It truly was an exhilirating experience, for both the watchers and the players. The teams offtened played against each other and after the new team members had been chosen for the house's the teams were playing against each other.

The game started simply, with Arthur taking the ball for his and heading straight for Antonio. However, this turned out to be a bad idea as Toris was able to get the ball from him easily. Suddenly, Elizaveta smashed a bludger in Toris' direction. The Lithuanian dodged but lost his concentration.

He threw to Ludwig who took off towards the opposite end of the field, towards Kiku. He saw Lovino flying straight towards him and he flew upwards and Lovino followed. Suddenly Ludwig dropped the ball, only for it to get caught by Alfred who had been waiting for the move and he continued on his way, now that Ludwig had removed Lovino.

However, Vash was waiting for him and Alfred soon lost the ball to the Swiss teen who was rocketing to the other end of the field. Ivan smashed a bludger in his direction and it hit Vash's broom, but not the boy himself. Vash was fine and was soon back in the air but by that time Toris had taken the ball and had scored.

The play was fast paced, but clean and the players enjoyed it as much as their audience. Nearly 2 hours later the snitch had been captured by an elated Tino, meaning that his team won by just 20 points. Ludwig and Mathias hoisted him on their shoulders and they were congratulated by their fellow team mates, the other team, their fellow transfers and Hogwarts friends.

For a short time they actually felt just like happy, normal teenagers.

However, just minutes later a flock of owls swooped down upon them and the nations were all given a large pile of paperwork. "Oh darn, Obama hates me. Look at this. This is almost twice as much as Feliciano." Alfred complained, flicking through his pile of papers.

"Thats because my fratello takes half." Feliciano said, smiling. "Well actually a little less than half because the North gets more paperwork than the South but I dont mind." Ludwig smiled approvingly at Feliciano.

"Dude, why doesnt Gil have any?" Alfred asked, looking at the Prussian who was the only one not holding paperwork. "Because, I am AWESOME." Gilbert answered, but he hadnt really listened to the question in the first place.

Ludwig sighed and lightly cuffed his brother around the head. "He doesnt need to do paperwork anymore after the reunification remember." Ludwig told Alfred, adjusting the pile of papers so they were more secure in his arms.

And like that the transfers were off to their common rooms, leaving behind more than a few confused students.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, staring after the transfers with a confused look on his face. "What do you think that paperwork is about?" Harry inquired, looking more to Hermione for the answer because she was the one who knew this kind of stuff, usually.

"I dont know, do you think we should ask?" Hermione said, deep in thought. "I suppose. If they dont want to answer then they wont." Harry agreed. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." And just like that they were off to the Gryffindor common room.

The nations were already there, habing taken up residence at a table near the back of the room. The Golden Trio moved closer and heard the conversation. "You need to read through and sign these Matthew." They heard Ludwig say as he passed three pieces of paper to the Canadian.

"Oh, what are they?" He asked, flinking through them. "Ah. About the new trades between Germany and Canada right?" He asked, still looking at the papers. He picked up a pen and sighned the first one before reading through the second one.

Wait, a pen? Why not a quill? Did it really matter? Probably not.

Matthias groaned then. "Look at this Ludwig." He said, handing the German a few papers. Ludwig read them through and sighed. "Why do they want to change the border again?" he asked. Matthias shook his head. "I have no idea."

Ludwig handed the papers back and looked in his own pile before finally picking one out. His eyes widened in suprise and his mouth made an O. "Whats wrong Luddy?" Feliciano asked, looking up from his paper. "Apparently there have been protest's in Denmark. Did you know about this Mathias?"

The Dane looked a bit guilty nd he bit his lip. "Yeah. But, they werent that bad. They just escalated rather quickly." Ludwig sighed. "I will have to talk to Gilbert about this later. Godd thing Denmark is only bordered by Germany huh. At least, land wise."

"Oh that bloody bastard, not again." Arthur huffed, slamming some papers down on the table. "Dude, Iggy. What's wrong?" Alfred asked, looking at his former caretaker in alarm. Arthur sighed. "My boss has sent me papers about Scottie again. I told him, I want nothing to do with all this 'independence' bullshit. But no. He just keeps sending me more paperwork. If the majority of Scotland votes yes, then they get their independence. If not, then they remain in the UK. Why does he have to get me involved?" The Brit ranted.

"Arthur, this will all be sorted soon. Don't worry about it." Tino soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Next thing you know Peter will be fighting for his independece as well." Arthur joked.

That was when Harry had had enough. He walked over to the group and stood behind Feliciano. "Hey guys. What is all this?" He asked, looking over the various bits of paper.

Arthur had been expecting this however and had already thought up an alibi. "These are papers from our governments." He said plainly. "What? From the government. You mean , the muggle government?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron had followed Harry.

"Thats right." Ludwig said. Arthur had just sent them all a message telepathically (because he can do that) and they all knew the alibi. "But why?" Asked Ron. "You see Ronald, each country needs a magical representative in their muggle government, to tie the two together when the prime ministers are too busy." Tino explained.

"Every 40 years they select new representatives, and these are usually the smartest wizards and witches in each country." Feliciano said, carrying on from Tino. "But, we still need to be trained apparently, so we get sent these paper's, which are real documents sent by our bosses. Denmark said, holding up some paper.

"Normally, are bosses give them to us themselves and we usually go to their office's to pick them off and drop them off." Alfred explained. "But because we are here now, they have to be sent via owl."

"We normally have to talk to other countries represntatives, because the documents are normally nothing more than trade alliances and border controls that have to be sorted." Matthew offered.

The golden trio stood there with their mouths agape. "That is wicked." Ron said, looking impressed. "It must be such an honour." Hermione gasped. "Oh it is. As well as a pain in the neck." Alfred said, growling at his papers.

"Come on, it wasnt that hard. Look, you have done already." Tino said optimistically. "Yeah but now I have to talk to Kiku about all this trade shit." Alfred complained. "Talking about that, we need to go now." Ludwig said, gathering his papers and standing up. "The meeting starts in a couple of minutes."

The transfers all followed the German's lead, standing and picking up papers. "I have to talk to Francis and Vash. It says here that they want to make a land route for French-Italian trade through Switzerland. I dont think Vash will approve though." Feliciano said to the German.

Then Feliciano's face split into a wide grin. "Ohh. Did you know it's the full moon tonight Luddy?" Feliciano said, following Arthur through the portrait hole.

_**Time skip cause I am lazy**_

The meeting had taken hours, quite literally and they barely did anything. The moon was already high in the sky by the time the nations finally came out of the room they were using and the corridors were empty and dark.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had gone downstairs whilst the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors headed up. Soon the group split as the Ravenclaws went to their common room in the East tower and the Gryffindors went to their in the West tower.

"Dude, I think we're lost." Alfred said, looking around at the unfamiliar corridor. "No we are not you git." Arthur disagreed almost instantly. "So, where are we?" Mathias asked, grinning slightly, causing both Feliciano and Tino to giggle. "I... have no idea." Arthur admitted.

"Look, I can see the lake there, so we must be in the South wing." Matthew said helpfully, looking out of the window to peer down in the grounds. Ludwig snapped his fingers. "We must be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. That means we go this way." He pointed in a direction and they took off that way.

Well, Feliciano didnt. He heard a noise coming from one of the rooms, it reminded him of a dog and it seemed to be whining. He put his ear to a door and frowned. "This is professor Lupin's room." he said and he opened the door curiously.

He stepped in. "Hello? Professor Lupin?" he called. Suddenly he heard a growl to his right and turned to see a huge creature which seemed to be a mixture of a dog and a human. He knew what it was immediatly. "Werewolf." He gasped and he tried to back away but it was to late.

The werewolf jumped on him and bit down hard on his shoulder. Feliciano screamed in pain and shock, trying to push the creature away. He heard someone shout his name and saw a flash of red light before he fell unconcious.

**HA HA HA. Go on then, hate me. **

**So, what do you think of my quidditch teams?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. I hope the cliffhanger didnt kill you, if it did then I am very sorry.**

**Call out to TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS, blackkitten13, ThatGirlUnderTheBox, Fi Suki Saki, katrinaannebautista, Ponypotterwholocktaliaawesome, quitkid, Aleksandryna-Zinaella and Snapped Venice for revieing and foreveryone else who chose to follow it this time around. Love you all guys so much. If it werent for you, this would not be going on still.**

Chapter 10

Last time

_He stepped in. "Hello? Professor Lupin?" he called. Suddenly he heard a growl to his right and turned to see a huge creature which seemed to be a mixture of a dog and a human. He knew what it was immediatly. "Werewolf." He gasped and he tried to back away but it was to late._

_The werewolf jumped on him and bit down hard on his shoulder. Feliciano screamed in pain and shock, trying to push the creature away. He heard someone shout his name and saw a flash of red light before he fell unconcious._

Ludwig had instantly dragged Feliciano out of the room as soon as the werewolf had moved back into the shadows from the spell he had cast. He quikly tried to stop the bleeding, not caring about the sounds of people running towards him.

"What happened?" Arthur gasped, kneeling down beside the heavily bleeding, unconcious Italian. "I dont know. Whatevers in there, I didnt see." Ludwig answered, gesturing towards the door he had closed behind him. Arthur's eyes widened at this. "Shit. A-and he was bitten?"

Ludwig nodded slowly. "We need to get him bacl to the common room now. I need to tell Lukas and Vladimir about this." He said, standing up and turning towards the rest of the Gryffindor transfers, who had been silently watching the trio.

"Mathias, come and help Ludwig, and be careful with his shoulder." Arthur ordered. The Danish boy didnt say anything, instead walking fowards and helping Ludwig pick up the frail Italian gently.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Tino started working on a concealing charm strong enough to both conceal the boys and make sure no one could hear them, whilst Alfred and Arthur went to either ends of the corridor and made sure no one was coming.

Once the Canadian and the Finn were finished with the enchantment, they started off towards the common room. They were relived to find it empty and immediatley placed Feliciano down onto the sofa delicatly.

Arthur moved towards the fire place and threw in some Floo powder, which he had found in his robes. "Lukas, Vladimir. Come quickly. Something terrible happened and I need your help." Mere seconds after this happened the flames flashed a bright green and Lukas appeared, followed shortly be Vladimir. (Remember, Romania didnt get sent to Hogwarts, so he is an adult.)

"What happened?" Lukas asked, looking at Arthur with his brow furrowed. "Feliciano got bitten by a werewolf. Normally this wouldnt be a problem, but I wasnt sure..." He trailed off uncertainty lacing his voice as he gave Feliciano a pitiful look.

Vladimir kneeled down next to Feliciano and placed his hand on the wound. Feliciano winced slightly, but after that small noise he remained silent in his unconcious state. Vladimir frowned. "This isnt good, and I dont think Feliciano is going to get off easy." He said, worry lacing his voice.

"What's wrong with Feli?" Tino asked, speaking up at last. "Yeah, is he gonna be ok?" Alfred added. Vladimir sighed heavily. "He was bitten by a werewolf." He said sullenly. "But, normally Nations are not affected by Werewolf attacks, right Arthur?" Lukas pointed out, turning to the Brit.

"Normally that is correct, but not this time." Arthur said quietly. "Why? Whats so different this time?" Mathias asked causing Arthur to frowned. "The spell I put on us all to turn up into children it has some strange side effects."

"Arthur? What do you mean 'side effects'?" Matthew asked cautiously. "You see, when we became children, another change took place. You see, we became more human. Not completely, but more so than we used to be."

A few seconds of complete silence followed this. "Human? You mean, no immortality, able to die, kind of human?" Ludwig said, his voice rising more nearing the end of the sentence. Arthur bit his lip and nodded his head slowly, biting his bottom lip with a guilty look on his face.

"But what does this mean for Feliciano?" Matthew asked quietly. "I dont know." Arthur answered honestly. "There is a high chance that he may become a werewolf during the full moon, but he wont be the same as a normal werewolf." Lukas siad, moving closer to the still unconcious Italian.

"How so?" Vladimir decided to answer this time. "He may have more control over his mind, meaning he is highly aware of his actions and surroundings. He wont be quite as dangerous." Most of the transfers let out a sigh of relief but not Ludwig. "I think there is more to this. What are you not telling us?"

Lukas sighed. "He may or may not lose control of himsef if he is feeling really upset, angry or provoked." All of the looked shocked. "I-I dont believe it." Alfred said stubbornly, shaking his head. "I am afraid you have to." Arthur said rather sharply.

"Who will tell his brothers?" Tino asked. "Who?" "You know, Lovino, Francis and Antonio. They all have the right to know, and they would find out eventually." The Finn pointed out causing everyone in the group to grow silent.

"But who will tell Feliciano? This will not be easy to break to him." Mathias said, glancing towards the petite Italian. "I will." Ludwig said, almost silently. Arthur raised an eyebrow "A-are you sure? I dont think you should."

Before Ludwig could answer Feliciano groaned and stirred. He opened his eyes and sat up, bringing a hand up to his head. "W-what happened? My head." All the gryffindors, Lukas and Vladimir turned to him, but Ludwig was the only one who moved fowards towards him. "What do you remember Feli?" he asked softly.

The Italian scrunched up his face, be it from pain or concetration, it was hard to tell. "I-I remember going into Professor Lupin's room. Then I heard a growl and something was there. I dont remember anything else." He said, confusion evident on his face.

"Is that all?" Arthur asked seriously. Feliciano nodded slowly. Vladimir stepped fowards. "Feli this isnt going to be easy to tell you, but... you were bitten by a werewolf." Ludwig gave an angry glare in the Romanian's direction, obvioudly not liking the fact that he had just told Feliciano outright like that.

It took a while to register but when it did the Italian looked rather fearful. "What?!"

**Short chapter is very short but it got my point across.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting, the writers block was terrible.

Chapter 11

Lovino just wanted to die right now. Last night Switzerland had nearly shot HIM because France wanted that blooddy trade route through his country. It wasnt even South Italy, it was North Italy. As far as Lovino knew South Italy and France were still connected by air and sea, not ground travel. Take it from Lovino, being shot at by a pissed off Swiss man (or teenager) was not something you got over quickly.

And then coming back to the commone room after the meeting that prissy piano bastard had fallen over and broken his nose ust because the bloody baron had come around the corner and then Roderich had fainted after seeing al the blood. Lovino, Yao and Kiku spent nearly 15 minutes trying to remember if the spell was Episky or Epiksy before Lili remembered and fixed Roderichs nose for them.

By the time they got back to the common room and they had all got into bed it was half eleven, far to late for Lovino. Then, barely 5 and a half hours later he was woke up by the wine bastard screaming his head off. It was only a tiny spider crawling along on the all but Francis had to scream and wake them all up.

As a result, out came a very pissed off Italian who was only running on five and a half hours of sleep. Not someone I would personally want to meet.

When Lovino came down for breakfast the first thing he noticed was a very pretty Hufflepuff girl who just so happened to be flirting with Antonio. This didnt make Lovino any happier and he actually felt rather miserable due to the fact he had been seperated from Antonio. He could really do with that Tomato bastard hugging him and trying to cheer him up right now, but you didnt hear that from me.

The second thing he noticed was a complete and utter lack of Gryffindor transfer students sitting at the Gryffindor table. This was weird enough, because Lovino knew for a fact that Ludwig, Arthur and Tino would all be down here by now, as would Matthew.

Then he saw Arthur enter the room with Alfred, both of them looking highly stressed out and worried. Arthur pointed to the Ravenclaw table and the pair started to head over, right towards Lovino. What the hell had he done now? Actually, he didnt want to know.

"What the hell do you want bastards?" Lovino asked when they were in hearing range. "We need to talk. To you and to Francis." Arthur said, his voice urgent and his tone clipped and forcibly steady. "Whatever bastards, Francis is probably flirting with some poor ragazza who doesnt know how to get away." And with that Lovino stood up and followed Arthur and Alfred down the table where they saw Francis chating loosely with Eduard and Feliks.

"Francis, have you got a sec'?" Alfred asked hesitantly. The French man-turned-teen stood and followed the two over to one of the less populated areas of the great hall.

Arthur looked at Alfred before turning to the two Ravenclaws. "Feliciano has been bitten by a werewolf." he said slowly, just waiting for the outburst, but there was none. Lovino raised an eyebrow and gave the Gryffindors a weird look. "So? It wouldnt be the first time. My idiota brother is always getting himself mixed up with all that shit. He has been bitten at least 6 times in this last century."

Arthur just deadpanned. "Thats not the point. You see, with the spell which made us all children, we also became slightly more mortal. Our bodies does not repel werewolf, or even vampire bites, like they used to."

"W-what are you trying to say mon ami?" Francis asked his eyes widened slightly in shock. "I am trying to say that Feliciano might now be a werewolf." Arthur said calmly.

"A-A werewolf. That's not fucking possible. My baby brother is not a werewolf. Hell no!" Lovino said, his voice raised slightly. "Lovino please calm down." Alfred begged, looking over to the Hufflepuff table, where people were looking at them.

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?" Lovino shouted, his eyes glowing a strange shade of orange. "What the-?" Arthur whispered, noticing the strange glow. Lovino raised a fist, as if to punch Arthur in the face but before his fist ccould make contact Arthur went flying right across the room and hti the wall. Hard.

Many of the students gasped as Arthur fell to the floor, groaning slightly, but barely wounded. Lovino ust stared with his mouth open, not quite sure what had just happened. "What the hell did you do to him?" Alfred asked in a whisper, turning to Lovino with a look of disgust on his face.

"M-me? I-I did nothing I swear." Lovino said. "Y-yes you did Lovino. That was your magic, that was you." Francis said not looking at Lovino, but the Italian could still see the look of hurt and betrayl on Francis' face.

"Wheres Felicinao?" Lovino asked quietly. "The hospital wing." Alfred answered and Lovino hurried off just as the students started to crowd around Arthurs body.

"It is just as I feared." Dumbledore whispered to himself, but two others heard him. Snape and Mcgonagall.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is ever so slightly USUK. I shall go down with this ship.**

Chapter 12

Arthurs head hurt ever so slightly, but that was nothing compared to his back. It ached so badly, it send small jolts up his spine whenever he moved. However, the Brit knew he just had to grit his teeth and bear with it.

He had felt worst pain during both world wars and many civil wars and minor wars before them. He had had so many injuried he probably wouldnt even be able to list them down on an A4 sheet of paper. Compared to that time he was run through with a sword or shot in the heart due to an AK 47, this was nothing more than minor disturbance.

His body was still immortal enough to be heal itself, but that would look highly suspicious here, where there were so many people. Any mortal would be suffering from severe injuries.

Seconds past, but to Arthur they felt like minutes. Suddenly, he felt someone picking him up and his head was resting against someones shoulder. "I've got ya Arthur." Someone whispered into his ear, someone Arthur knew. "Alfred?" he asked, looking up into those beautiful, sky blue eyes.

"Thats me." Alfred said, smiling cheekily. "Forever your hero Artie." Now, any other time Arthur would have had a go at Alfred for using that horrid nickname, but now Arthur was just glad for the comfort. Arthur moved slightly and winced, his back playing up again.

"Huh, guess you're worst than I first assumed." Alfred observed, having noticed Arthurs discomfort. Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine." he said, but his voice sounded high pitched, which didnt suit him at all.

"Yep, I believe that." Alfred said sarcastically. "Come on, I oughta take you to the hospital wing." The American said, turning on his heel and making his way up the stairs, rather than continuing down the hall.

Arthur shook his head defiantly. "I-I dont need the hospital wing. I w-will be fine soon, honestly." He said. Alfred sighed. "I wish I could believe you Arthur, but I really dont."

In no time at all the pair were standing outside the hospital wing. Or rather, Alfred was standing outside the hospital wing with a struggling Arthur in his arms. "Please dont Alfred, I'm fine, I promise, it's just a small amount of pain, I can take it, all I need is a few hours and I will be back on my feet, just you wait and see." Arthur rambled trying to get his point across.

"No, I still dont believe you." Alfred said, not looking at the Briton. "This if for your own go-" But before he had finished the sentence, they heard shouting from behind the closed door.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE FELICIANO, YOU DONT GET IT DO YOU? IT WAS A FUCKING WEREWOLF, IT WAS PROBABLY HIS FAULT ANYWAY. IF THAT FUCKING BASTARD HADNT FORCED US TO COME HERE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED."

There was silence for a second before another voice said "Thats not true Lovino, and you know it." Arthur sighed softly as he realised Feliciano was standing up for him. "WHY ARE YOU DO BLIND TO EVERTHING?" Lovino shouted again.

"THIS WAS NOBODYS FAULT. YOUR BROTHER IS IN A BAD WAY RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SHOUTING AT HIM LIKE THIS. He doesnt need it right now." A third voice interrupted, leaving behind it a deafening silence.

"You think I dont know what my own brother needs? I bet you both thing this school is fucking perfect. Guess what dickheads, this school is a sugercoated heart of darkness. You are just to blind to see it. I cant leave now, but in the future I might consider it."

Then came the sound of footfalls and the door was flung open. Lovino strode out, his fringe covering his eyes. He knocked into Alfred, not bothering to acknowledge the Americans presence or apolagise to him.

Alfred sighed before walking through the doors into the hospital wing, Arthur lying still in his arms, not quite over the shock of hearing the argument and probably in pain from being jostled so much.

"Alfred? Whats wrong with Arthur?" Ludwig asked as soon as he realised there was company. "It was Lovino wasnt it?" Feliciano inquired, his eyes red and puffy, his cheek wet. He had obviously been crying.

Alfred nodded seldomly, giving the younger Italian a sympathetic look. "It wasnt his fault. It was my own, do not blame him." Arthur said slowly, turning his head to look at Feliciano, who was currently leaning against Ludwig in a tired way.

Feliciano gave a soft smile and a nod before Madam Pomfrey came bustling through a door at the other end of the long room. "What was all that racket?" She asked, before she noticed the Alfred standing awkwardly at the end of Felicianos bed, holding Arthur.

"What is this?" She asked, quiskly walking over to Alfreds side and checking over Arthur. After a minute she turned around and walked towards the bed opposite Feliciano. "Place him here," She ordered, staring intently at Alfred.

The American did as he was asked, placing the English boy down on the bed and standing out of the way to give the witch more room to work. She cast a few spells and after five very tense minutes Arthur lay aslep on the bed, his face relaxed and no longer distorted in pain.

"Will he be okay?" Alfred asked, sitting beside Arthur and taking his hand. "I do not know." The medi-witch answered, giving Alfred a pitiful glance. "Some strange magic was used on him. His injuries are healed nicely, but as for whatever spell was used... I can not say."

Alfred felt a lump forming in his throat. "I must go and fetch the headmaster. I am hoping you three shall behave in here." Madam Pomfrey said, sending a quick look over to Feliciano and Ludwig, who had been watching the whole ordeal in complete silence.

As soon as Pomfrey had left the room Ludwig and Feliciano started talking in hushed tones, so quiet Alfred could not hear them.

The American turned back to look at Arthurs face. At first Alfred had been happy that Arthur no longer seemed to be in pain but now he realised he was wrong. His skin seemed to be deathly pale and his hair was lank. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead and every now and then his thick eye brows would furrow. He suddenly seemed to be the complete opposite of peaceful.

"You're gonna be okay Artie." Alfred said softly. "I promise that. I will stay here and I will protect you forever." He gave a small smile and stared down at the Brits face. "I'm going to be your hero, I swear that I will." Alfred felt his eyes water now. "You arent going to die Arthur. I wont let you. If you die, then I swear to every single powerful entity in this universe that I will find you in death and kick your ass."

Tears started to drip sown Alfreds cheek then. "I love you Arthur, okay, I love you. I dont want you to leave me. Please, please, please dont leave me. I will eat all of your scones, in fact, I will eat anything you cook. I will never insult your eyebrows, just live for me." Alfred swallowed once. "Please."

He then leant down to kiss Arthurs forhead, before leaning his forhead on Arthurs cheek. "I'm sorry I couldnt protect you when you needed me most."

**Annnnnnd roll credidts. Jokes, this still has so much left, I am barely scratching the surface. Alfie is a little OOC there, but he has to be~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have to warn you now, there is a trigger warning for attempted suicide here, so I suggest that, well, dont like, dont read or more importantly, cant read, I am sorry about that.**

**Moving on.**

**I want to thank everyone for all your support. This fanfiction has 141 reviews, 117 favourites and 161 follows. To add to this, my fanfiction is on the second page of Hetalia and harry Potter fanfictions based on how many reviews it has recieved, and people from all over the world have seen it, with the total viewing total being 15, 719.**  
**I hope you all appreiate how happy your support has made me. My next step is to make it to 200 reviews. I hope to do this before christmas arrives, so please, carry on reviewing for me Thank you.**

Chapter 13

Lovino marched through the schools halls stumbling occasionaly and bumbing into older students who would shout obscenaties at him. However he didnt actually care about what they said. That had been his one chance to prover himself and to help his younger brother. Why did he have to be such a screw up?

With a strangled cry he punched the first thing he saw which just so happened to be the wall. He whimpered slightly as he cradled his bleeding, mangled hand, not really bothering to observe the damage.

Lovino finally started to cry now, hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He leant against the wall and sunk down to the floor. Gently he lifted up his injured hand and just stared at it. Slowly it started to heal itself. Before long there was no sign of damage, not even a scar or a cut to prove that the wound had even existed, only the scarce blod drops splattered on the wall, floor and Lovinos robes.

Letting his now healed hand drop to his side Lovino let his tears flow more freely. No one noticed him as he cried on. He must have been on the 6th or 7th floor as no one came up here often.

"I just want to die. God, let me die. Whats the point of me even being here? None of these bastards even like me." Lovino muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

After five minutes he lifted his head up and looked directly at the wall opposite him, only to jump up in surprise. What had once been an empty stretch of wall had suddenly been occupied by a small, brown, wooden door. Lovino watched as it opened, almost inviting him in.

Without a second though Lovino took the few steps forward and opened the door fully. As he stepped into the room the door closed with a quiet, yet satisfying click.

The first thing Lovino saw was the hand, straight backed, wooden chair placed directly in the centre of the room. The second thing he saw was the table situated right next to the chair and a needle placed upon it. These were the only things visible as the slanted light made it impossible see the corners of the room, or even the walls.

As Lovino ventured further into the room he was suddenly hit by the overwhelmingly familiar smell of something bitter and deadly. Poison!

The liquid inside the needle must have been poison, but why was it here? Then it clicked. This must have been the legendary Room or Requirement. So that meant that the poison was obviously meant for Lovino.

Cautiously, the dark haired Italian sat down in the wooden chair and picked up the needle. A small drop of yellow coloured liquid sat on the tip of the needle, glistening in a tempting, inviting way.

Almost as though he were in a trance Lovino rolled up the sleeves of his robes and inserted the needle into his arm, inserting the fatal liquid into his veins. Lovino felt his eyes droop and his head started to spin. Then Lovinos heart stopped beating.

The first thing Arthur felt was pain. It was worst than the second world war when hundreds of his citizens were being killed by guns and bombs. Arthur would take that pain again now, he would take it 100 times over. He would take anything but this. His very soul was burning and his essence was being ripped apart. For the first time in his life Arthur felt completely useless.

It had been getting worst. Arthur had started writhing in pain about half an hour after he had lost conciousness. Alfred had refused to leave his side since then, even after countless teachers had told him to return to his lessons and his common room.

There was only one person Alfred wanted to seeright now. Albus Dumbledore. As far as anyone knew Dumbledore was the only one who was able to help Arthur right now. And where was he? Nobody knew.

Whatever Lovino had done it had used some dark and unknown magic. Not that Alfred blamed the feisty Italian though. It was obvious by the look on Lovinos face that the use of such magic had been completely accidental.

Feliciano and Ludwig had both refused to tell Alfred what had happened before the American had arrived with Arthur. The only thing he knew for sure was that Lovino was extremely upset about Felicianos werewolf problem, but that much was obvious. Ludwig hadnt let Feliciano explain anything else to the American, which made Alfred slightly suspicious about the Germans behanviour.

Both Feliciano and Ludwig were asleep right now, both of them lying together in the bed as Feliciano had insisted. However, even at this late hour Alfred could not sleep. He sat by Arthurs bedside as the Brit slowly sied in agony.

**I FEEL SO HORRID. I wrote this chapter in school as I though I would cry if I did it alone at home. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO KIDDIES. I am back, bigger, better and more excited than before. I am pouring my whole heart and soul into this chapter because I kept you waiting. So much angst, so much tears, so much me being horrible.

Chapter 14

Antoni had been wandering around for hours trying to find Lovino, and by hours it had probably been just over 5 and a half hours since he had started his mini search. This castle was so big that Antoni still had a whole floor to search, probably another half an hour or so and he still had nothing to go off of.

The Spaniard wasnt sure but he thought he was on the 7th floor now, not that it actually helped him much. He hadnt seen anyone around here, it was late now so he wasnt suprised, but he didnt like being so alone. He just wanted to fine lovino so he could make sure the grumpy Italian was okay, then they could both go back to their dorms and go to bed. That sounded nice.

Antonio stopped in the middle of a hall with no doors and let out a frustrated groan. "No fair, where are you Lovi? This is getting a little overbearing." Suddenly there was a loud grating noise to his left and Antonio turned with a start. Where before there had been a bare section of wall there was now a door, half formed.

As Antonio watched the door turned from grey stone to impressive, dark mahogany before swinging open, now completely formed. Almost hesitantly Antonio entered the room to find it dark and, probably empty. He blinked twice, his eyes not used to the dim.

Antonio was shocked to see the shape of a person lying on the floor. "What the?" Antonio asked, taking out his wand and using the lumos charm. When the white light fell upon the unconcious person Antonio let out a shocked gasp. "Lovi, no no!" He cried, practically jumping on the still body.

The Spaniard put two fingers to his neck, looking for a pulse. There was nothing at all, Lovinos skin was as cold as ice, but his eyes were closed and his face was calm almost as though he were sleeping.

Antonio picked him gently and began to walk slowly through the halls. As they got to lower floors people began to appear in the halls. Some gasped in shock, other made exclamations. Someone shouted "Hes dead! The Italian boys dead!"

Soon it was spreading through the halls like wildfire, which is no suprise for Hogwarts. Antonio just kept his head low, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. He arived at the infirmary in no time, but it felt like he had been walking through a thick mist for hours.

Ludwig was still there, sitting by Feliciano who was asleep. He jumped up straight away, a look of confusion on his face. "Whats wrong Antonio?" Ludwig asked, moving closer to the Spaniard who just stood there, not speaking.

When he got closer Ludwig was able to see Lovino more clearly, but it was what he didnt see that scared him. Lovino wasnt moving, his chest wasnt rising with any breath, his eyes were not fluttering as Felicianos did when he slept.

"No... no way." Ludwig gasped, a hand coming to his mouth. Antonio let out a loud sob then. "Hes dead! I couldnt protect him and now hes DEAD." Ludwig reached out a hand as though going to comfort Antonio but drew his hand back pretty quickly. "Do you know what killed him?"

Antonios just shook his head, body still shaking from his small but heartfelt sobs. Gently Ludwig took Lovinos still body from Antonio, who fell to the floor as soon as Lovinos body was taken from him, putting his hands over his face and crying harder.

Ludwig gently placed Lovino on a bed and looked around the room. Arthur was stirring restlessly on a bed by the door and, for the first time in a while, Alfred wasnt sitting next to him. In the bed opposite Arthur was Feliciano, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead but he was otherwise okay, excluding the fact that he ha been bitten by a werewolf.

It was hard for Ludwig to process that just over a week ago everything had been perfectly fine. Then again it had seemed to be too perfect at the time, what with all the quidditch and fun lessons. Of course something ike this was going to happen.

There was a probability that Feliciano could be helped by the three most magically advanced countries, but with Arthur still unconcious it was almost impossible. For some unknown reason Dumbledore still hadnt been down to see if he could help, which was frustrating and annoying.

Now their was Lovino, lying lifeless just metres away from his twin brother who idnt even know about this unfortunate fatality.

"Why?" Ludwig suddenly spun around in shock, having forgot he was in the same room as Antonio. "Why is this happening?" The Spaniard asked, his voice quite loud, seemingly echoing in the quiet room.

"I dont know Spain." Ludwig whispered, opting to use the countrys real name rather than the alias. "This isnt right Germany, this has to stop." Antonio admitted shaking his head, his eyes still slightly red and sore from the crying. "There has to be a way."

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a slightly red faced and panting Alfred. "W-whats going on?" He asked, his voice sounding authorative and quite demanding. "I heard people talking, they said something about a dead Italian!"

Antonio whimpered slightly at hearing this and Ludwig turned his head slightly to look at Lovino for a fraction of a second before turning back to Alfres. However Ludwig's movment was all it took and Alfred looked at the bed slightly hiden behind the two boys.

"W-who is that?" he asked, his voice suddenly considerably quieter. "Who is it, whats wrong with them?" Ludwig suddenly moved towards Alfred and pulled him into the hallway as fresh tears started to pour down Antonios face.

The doors shut behind them with a slight band, shutting off Antonios sobs and the whole world seemed to have froze around them. "What happened Germany?" Alfred asked again in a harsh tone, looking over at the German, his cerulean eyes no longer holsing a spark of joy as they used to.

"I dont know all the details but..." Ludwig swallowed slightly and clenched his fists. "Lovinos dead." Alfred's eyes went wide and for a split second even the wind outside seemed to stop blowing. "No... no, thats not even possible."

Ludwig took a step closer to Alfred who just moved away from him. "You have to be lying, we're countries we cant just die like that!" He shouted, startling Ludwig. "Dont go shouting things like that idiot." He cried, finding himself unable to say anything else.

"Move out of the way." Alfred ordere harshly before pushing Ludwig aside and walking into the room. Momentarily Ludwig could hear Antonio sobbing before the door shut again and he felt stuck.

It was almost as though he had been locked out of the room and then it all came crashing down on him. They were all in danger, he didnt know what from or the reason for it, but he knew they were all staring at death. It wasnt hard to figure out.

With a sigh Ludwig sat down on the floor and leant against the wall, right next to the hospital wings dorms and hid his face in his hands. He didnt notice the hall starting to warp around him and the last thing that crossed his mind was that the school nurse hadnt been in the hospital wing before he suddenly blacked out.


	15. LAST AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I know it is technically against the rules to only put authors notes up without any writing, but over the last week or so I realised that it is necessary.**  
**I loved writing this fanfiction and it was fun whilst it lasted but... thats just it. It was fun whilst it lasted. I wrote this a short while ago and part of me is proud of it, but the other part of me is quite ashamed of the poorquality and honest lack of plot and character development. **  
**This version of this fanfiction has been PERMANENTLY DISBANDED but I will be leaving it up as a memory of what I once wrote.**  
**However if this note gets enough response I might consider rewriting this with a similar plot, but less characters and fanservice so I can write it, well, with a far better quality.**

**Signing out**  
**Seele Esser Deutsch.**


End file.
